The start of something great
by NAOA
Summary: In the early 20th century Lovino and Felciano Vargas are two young brothers who emigrate to America to start a new life but the life they start is something neither of them ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is an AU, set in New York in 1921. I guess you could say it's a story of two emigrant brothers building themselves up in New York. I originally got the idea after I finished reading the Godfather. I wanted a sort of darker story where the brothers are set in a realistic enviorment, so I'll use human names. I hope everyone enjoys. Really I do. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

In Italy in the year 1921, two brothers lived in rural poverty. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. The two brothers lived in the Italian countryside together working as farm hands during growing seasons. They were very poor but they were honest and well liked, they worked hard and went to church every Sunday without fail and were oftentimes subject to their neighbors' kindness. Both boys were loved in their village and so even their imperfect life seemed wonderful.

Lovino was the oldest. He was well known for his violent temper and outspoken ways that often earned him trouble. He was sometimes known to be rash and unforgiving but he had an immeasurable kindness towards his brother that over road his anger.

The younger brother was Feliciano, not as intelligent as the older but also not as angry. He was a happy, kind person who loved fun and merriment above fighting. He was in general considered to be a much more easy going person.

In all, the brothers' were good, well meaning people who made their living in the most honest way possible. They worked from sunup to sundown, doing the best work they could, although Lovino sometimes could be lazy and sometimes Feliciano could get off task. They did the best they could. But in the early Summer of 1921 the best they could was not enough. There was simply not enough work to be done or money to be made and so the brothers had no food. The neighbors, though charitable as they were could not always supply the boys with food and they starved.

It was in that year that the oldest made a life changing decision that would alter the course of both of their worlds. In a rash decision, springing from his hunger and the knowledge that they would starve to death he purchased boat tickets to America.

Lovino slammed his hands down on the kitchen table, making his brother looks up. "Feli, we have to make a decision tonight." He said, his younger brother looked at him confusedly. He displayed the boat tickets. "These are to America. You have to tell me now if you think you are up to it. Will you trade this life we have now for he chance to make something better?"

Feliciano paled. "I-" He started. He truly did not know. How could he leave his home for a world he did not know? He didn't know what to say. "Lovino, I don't understand. When did you buy these and how? We have no money."

"I borrowed. Feli, tell me if you can go. If we go, then maybe we can get work in a place like New York. There are many Italians there, they might help us and we can work from there!"

Still, Feliciano did not know what to say. "Lovino, what do we know about America? We know nothing, we don't even speak English. How can we live in a country who's language we don't even speak? I would love a better life but everything I know is here."

Lovino scowled. "Not everything. You forget that Grandfather went to America. Grandpa Marcus in in America. If we go we can find him and he will help us! He must, we are family."

Feliciano brightened at that. He had always loved his grandfather dearly. "Well, I suppose that that is true and I would love to see him again and know how he is doing but still, we would have nothing when we got there."

"It doesn't matter! We would make it. Anything is better than what we have here, we will starve and we will never make anything better than the life of farm hands here. Do you want to die working on someone else's farm? I don't."

Feliciano thought it over and looked at the tickets. "I will think about it. Will you give me until morning? When does the boat leave?"

"A month." Lovino could hardly believe his luck, it had taken almost no time at all to convince his brother and so he thought, in a month he would be leaving for America where he could have a new start and they could make money till they were rich. The though vigorously that after a month he would never again work for another as he did now. He would own himself. In New York.

The next morning Feliciano came to the decision that his brother was right. He was let go from the farm he had been working on and was officially out of work. He had to deal with the fact that there simply were no jobs left. He faced his brother dejectedly and told him he agreed to move. He tred to stay positive but the idea of leaving his home hurt beyond belief and it made him physically sick for a while.

The people in the village were caring and understanding and on the day of their departure they were bade goodbye by many people. They accepted a ride from their last employer who offered to drive them to the docks. The town gathered on the outskirts of the village and waved goodbye to the two boys. Looking back, Feliciano could see many old women waving handkerchiefs in the air and people crying and he cried himself. He watched the village he loved shrink into he distance, knowing he would never see it again and he wept openly for he could not contain his grief.

Next to him, Lovino too was having difficulty keeping his emotions in check. His pride demanded that he keep from crying and perhaps not doing so made it all the worse. They waved and called back to those they loved and he choked his tears away, trying to maintain the thought that thy were going to a better life.

At the docks Feliciano's wailing grew worse. He was beyond grief and sobbed loudly. They shook hands and hugged their former employer and boarded and as the boat departed Lovino lost control and next to his brother wailed aloud to the sky. To other passengers they must have been a sight. Two brothers standing surrounded by all they owned, wailing loudly to they world around them as they left all they knew behind.

It was Feliciano who opened his eyes first when he realized that if he did not do so he would miss the last glimpse of home. But Lovino did not. For he was adamant that looking back would weaken his resolve. Instead he looked towards the ocean in front of them a swallowed hi tears. He decided then that his old life was over and a knew one had begun.

They carried their things below to the cramped quarters of the steerage passengers. They shared with many other Italians and to their surprise a Spaniard named Antonio. Lovino took an immediate dislike to the Spaniard who consequentially too a strong liking to him. The first night was a loud and cheerful occasion. Feliciano halfway forgot his woe of leaving his homeland in the music and joy the other emigrants created. Lovino too was helped along by the music and fun. They found friends among the others and shared their hopes with the strangers who were destined for the same place. And in the night when they lay next to each other, hearing the muffled snores and mutterings of their sleeping fellows, Lovino and Feliciano looked into each others' eyes and knew then that their home was gone to them but at the same time they knew that they had a whole future a head and as scared as they were and as uncertain as everything was they knew that there was prospect for good. And they went to sleep with hope in their hearts.

When morning broke the brother came out on deck to cold winds and salty air. Despite his former grief Feliciano was beyond elated to see such a vast expanse of ocean. He had never before see such a great amount of water and next to him, Lovino tried his best to pretend he was not impressed but he did a poor job of it and was called out by the Spaniard from the night before.

The Atlantic Ocean stretched as far as they could see and it's cold blue depths held a wonder that shook the dimensions of their small worlds. For neither brother had ever really left their village before and to see such a great amount of anything put them in awe. So too did the storied of New York told to them by the other passengers. Feliciano sat listening in unadulterated amazement. His small world prohibited him form truly grassing the stories he was being told. He could never imagine what sky scrapers truly looked like or what it was like to see a street packed with cars and people. He had never even ridden n a car before. He could barely fathom what the sounds of city might be like. His own rural experiences had been quiet and slow. Lovino too could not comprehend the stories and so he doubted them he did not believe a building could touch the sky. He did not believe that so many people could own cars or that indeed, so many people could live in one city. He that he would not believe any stories told, that he would wait and see with his own eyes what sort of City New York was. And so he waited. He waited many days until he boat reached the coast.

**I wanted to end it there so I can start the next chapter with their reactions to first seeing the New York City sky line and then move on to their rough beginnings. Also, eventually they'll meet Grandpa Rome but it won't be in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and everything was written well, this is only the second fanfiction I've ever written, aside from two one shots, so I'm still kinda iffy on how my writing and ideas go. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is he second chapter, I am very happy people like this story, I was nervous about posting it as it's only the second real fanfic i've ever written but I feel better now. Thanks everyone and enjoy, and I'd love some more comments! also, forgive me any spelling mistakes the spellcheck on my computer is broken and also, some of they keys on the keyboard stick so sometimes not all the letters get on the page. Thanks everyone~ ! :)**

Lovino and Feliciano had to fight to reach the deck rails. The deck was crowded with many others, most Italian and most crying loudly in tears of joy. They had reached America. In front of them was the New York City sky line. All of he stories amounted to nothing in the minds of the two poor Italian brothers' eyes. Buildings taller than ether of them could ever have imagined rose up in front of them and the sight of land, so densely populated both frightened and excited them. Feliciano found himself shaking. Lovino bounced up and down, more terrified than he wold ever admit and next to them, still there for some inexplicable reason, Antonio was laughing in a dizzy sort of way.

"We did it!" Cried Feliciano. "We made it!" And there were real tears rolling down his cheeks. "Lovino, we made it!" He could not help himself, he cried so hard he could barely stand up.

"I can't wait to be off this boat!" Antonio cheered in poor Italian. The brothers had helped him with it on the voyage across. "I can't wait to be on land again where my feet don't move unless I will them and the ground doesn't always shake. I can't wait."

Although he would be hard pressed to admit he was agreeing with Antonio, Lovino did indeed agree. And also with his brother, they had made it. They had made it! He found himself fighting tears again. He almost glared out at the city. Daring it to tell him he could not succeed. Daring it to stop him. "Io vi conquisterà!" He muttered under his breath. Feliciano did not notice and he hoped his brother would be strong in a new city.

Antonio however did hear him and gave him an odd but not unpleasant look. "Well, that's a strong statement." He said. "I pray you live up to those words."

He ignored the somewhat mocking tone. He would not be deterred by someone he barely knew. But he still turned to the Spaniard. "I said what I mean, I will conquer this city and make it mine and i dare anyone to stop me!"

Feliciano smiled. "Our home now!" He said.

"I will not die with nothing!" Lovino continued to proclaim. "I have worked for others all my life but starting today I will work for myself!"

With a thud the boat docked and they were filed off. They were given tags and told to stand in line. They gave their names to a man and he told them where to go. Doctors came and looked them over, occasionally telling someone to step a side. Lovino was looked over and pronounced healthy and so was his brother and the Spaniard. They were hustled along and given papers to fill out and then hurried along again only to be stopped by stagnant lines and endless hours of waiting and finally they were American Citizens. Again Feliciano broke into tears and Lovino was left to comfort him. "Shush!" He whispered. But Feliciano cried on.

"This means I am no longer Italan!" He wailed, waving a crumpled piece of paper.

"You will always be Italian but now you are American too!" Lovino said, consolidation. "You can be both, Fratello! You can always be both, in fact don't ever forget that you are Italian!" Antonio nodded but did not involve himself, he knew knew it was a matter between family.

Feliciano stopped crying and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Lovino picked up his fallen hat and handed it to him. "Better now?" He asked. "Good." He looked around and pulled an address from his pocket. "Look, we need to find this address. Davide from home gave it to me, his brother Giuseppe lives here and owns a grocery. He wrote his brother, asking him to give us jobs and lodge."

They made their way through the street, Lovino shoving people out of his way in a hurry to get out of the English speaking areas. The language gave him a head ache and he understood so little of it. They turned onto a street of stores and apartments. Poor as the neighborhood was it was still bigger than anything either brother had ever seen and bigger too than what the Spaniard who followed had seen in his home. People yelled out and vendors tried to sell their stock by screaming but it was all in Italian and the boys knew every word and did not feel so out of place anymore.

"There!" Lovino cried, spying the grocery store he was looking for. A large man stood out front cleaning the windows and he greeted them loudly. Lovino and Feliciano shook his hand and he stood back to get a good look at them.

"Boys!" He cried. "Davide said you would be coming. He said you would be needing work and work I have for you!" His eyes found Antonio, "But he did not say there would be three of you, who is this?"

Antonio smiled and introduced himself in his best Italian. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He said, trying to impress the old Italian with his language skills. I am their friend." Lovino's odd scoffing noise was ignored. "I speak some Italian and they have been helping me, do you know of a place where I could find work?" Antonio looked hopeful and the grocer nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, it might be difficult for you here, not being Italian but maybe we can work something out with the man next door, Gianni is a friend of mine. He owns a flower shop. Oi! Gianni!" Another Italian came over. "Gianni, help get this boy a job. I have it from a good source that he's a reliable worker. Do you have an opening in your shop?"

Gianni smiled. "Sure I do. Luca left a couple weeks ago to go live in Boston with his girl. I been looking for a new runner and shop boy. This one better live up to it." He looked Antonio over. "You can live up in Luca's old room. It's got a bath and everything you need. Follow me." With wide, disbelieving eyes, Antonio followed his new boss, almost stumbling in his shocked state.

Guiseppe smiled again and took them inside. He hung the closed sign and took off his apron. "Follow me upstairs. My wife made up your room. It's a three room flat. You boys will probably have to share a bedroom but I don't think that will be too much of an inconvenience, Davide said you shared at home." They took a tight staircase up to the room. "Do you speak any English?" Lovino shook his head. "Ah, well you may wanta learn. My wife can teach you a bit and you can teach your Spanish friend. Here we are."

He opened the door to a dirty, empty flat with dirty, cracked white walls and a single window looking out into an alley. To the brothers a room such as was laid before them was a sight they had never imagined to call their own. To come from utter poverty to a fully functioning and well built house was a dream. Feliciano appeared flabbergasted and Lovino again tried to bite back his astonishment. Sure they did not truly own the room before them but it was their new home and neither of them had ever spent the night in a room so newly built.

Guiseppe smiled and laughed. "Get settled. You must begin work tomorrow. Your friend Antonio is already working next door, look." They looked out the window at an angle to the street below and saw Antonio talking to several customers with a big smile. "A natural salesman." Guiseppe said. "Looks as though I was not wrong in recommending him to Gianni. I do hope his Italian gets better though."

Feliciano laughed and Lovino made a disparaging comment.

As soon as they were left alone ad as soon as the door was shut both brothers flung their arms around each other and hugged. Felciano laughed, almost in tears. "Fratello, I can't believe we are Americans now!" There were tears in his eyes. Lovino was moved, though he tried to fight it, by his brother's joy and he too cried. The they looked around and set to examining their apartment.

It was small, dingy and poorly light and yet they felt more fortunate than ever. They found a small bathroom off the main room and a cramped bedroom with two singles pushed up into corners. There was a clothes line stretched across the room at the foot of the beds and a tiny dresser crammed in between the beds. Two metal candle brackets were fixed to the wall and a grimy window let in light from the alley. They turned back to the bare floored parlor and the two windows, also looking out into the alley below. There was a stove and sink in a tiny kitchen and an even smaller closet off of that.

Cramped and dingy as it was, it was still full of wanders to them. Everything from the wooden boards in the floor to the cracked plaster of the walls and the iron candle brackets in the wall, they all amazed their simple minds.

And the brothers set about making their new home better than their old, Lovino was determined to have more than he ever did before. He would never again be hungry, he told himself. And he would make sure his brother never felt the sting of hunger's bitter strike. He would have a new life in his new home in New York.

** Io vi conquisterà is I will conquer you in Italan**

**Fratello is brother**

**I only put in some Italian for fun and to give it some realism. most immigrants to America at the time spoke little to no English and hen they moved to neighborhoods almost exclusivly made up of people from their country and so learning English was rather unnecessary as they spent most of their lives withing a small community, it usually wasn't until second generation immigrants that English was introduced into the family. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! So, this goes pretty nice and sweet for a little while bu** the last couple paragraphs get** kinda heated as i put some action into it. Hope you all enjoy and thanks a lot for the comments and follows. I just go crazy when I open my emil and see some one said something or decided to follow. So thanks again and please enjoy. **

The next morning the brothers set to work moving boxes in the back of the store. Guiseppe's wife Madiana a gave them help with their English. She was an old woman, large in years and size, and she was kind and motherly and they quickly grew to adore her. Lovino made friends with many people, eager to learn how their new country worked. He talked politics in the street with passers by while Feliciano flirted happily with girls. Things went well for them Guiseppe was a fair boss and so there world did not grow quite so much. They learned English slowly and so too did Antonio who often stopped by to chat with Madiana, he had an affinity for the elderly Feliciano chalked up to his own laid backness.

And so the days passed happily. The brothers worked hard and earned the respect of their neighbors, they became popular dinner guests among the other poor emigrants, who just as it was at home, invited them over despite barely having enough for themselves. It was a very good time and they were very happy. It was only after about a month that trouble started.

One day two men came into Guiseppe's store and demanded the money in the register. Feliciano had not known what to do and so he had been struck. He passed out and the money was taken. The men came in broad daylight and did not wear masks. They left the store walking, not running but despite all of that no one knew who they were. Lovino asked around but no one would could say exactly what the men looked like or really anything definite at all.

Guiseppe told him to drop it. He said it was not so much money and it could all be earned again. He sympathized with Lovino's anger over his brother's injury but again he said that he was not badly hurt and the matter should be dropped. Lovino could not understand why everyone ignored the act. The store had been robbed and his brother had been hurt but still no one said anything.

Eventually Guiseppe told them that he'd owed the men money and they had gotten carried away when they came to collect. He apologized to Lovino and blamed himself and gave Feliciano the day off and things went back to normal. But it was less than two weeks later that they were all eating lunch, Guiseppe telling a funny story, when Antonio came over with a limp and a black eye.

Feliciano was immediately sympathetic and Lovino too could not help but feel for the man. Antonio still smiled and was his cheerful self and nothing would have been said if Feliciano hadn't asked.

Antonio laughed. "It's nothing!" He said. "My Italian is not so good and some people do not like my being here. They want me to move to a different neighborhood. I told them I couldn't and they got mad." He shrugged. For the most part, Antonio had been well received within the Italian community. Sometimes people would whisper but he had such a following with the older women no one dared question his presence. He had woon over many Grandmothers' hearts with his happy smile and gentle eyes and they loved his company, he helped with house work and shopping and they all thought of him as a lovely grandson.

Lovino's temper rose when he thought of someone beating Antonio. He didn't show it but he became very sullen and quiet and Antonio must have noticed, for he gave him a huge and unwanted hug, knocking him off the barel he was sitting on and into the street. Lovino kicked at him and tried too shove him off but Antonio was too hapy to let go.

"Let go of me you Spanish bastard!" Lovino cried, trying to pry the ditzy Spaniard off of him.

Antonio laughed happily. "Aw, thank you for worrying about me!" He cried cheerfully, getting up. "Knowing I have such good friends makes me feel better!" He laughed loudly and attrackted attention from others in the street who, used to him only shook their heads.

Feliciano laughed cheerfully along with them and Guiseppe let out a loud, booming laugh.

"Well, well, well!" Said a voice in English. "What's so funny?"

The brothers and Antonio looked up. A blond policeman stood looking down at them. By now, all three of them had learned enough English to understand and waited for him to say more. "Guiseppe, I'd like some sandwich meat." He said. Guiseppe ran back inside and the policeman looked them over. "New are you?" He asked?

Feliciano nodded and they shook hands all around. The policeman eyed Antonio's eye for a moment. "What happened to your face?"

Antonio laughed. "Fell." He said, in much better English than the Vargas brothers had. "Slipped in the flower shop." He gestured towards the building next door. "I'm okay though."

The policeman frowned and clicked his tongue. "You're not Italian but you have the same avoidance as they do." He looked round the street. "None of them ever want to answer questions." He sounded bitter. "Makes my job hard when you lot don't want me here."

Feliciano laughed but it was an awkward sort of laugh. "Well," He said. "I don'ta mind you Officer-?"

"Kirkland oh and here comes my partner, Jones."

Another blond haired man came running. He skidded to a stop next to Kirkland. "Artie!" He gasped. "Hey guess what? I got Mama Freatelli's grandson Gino off the hook for some small time stuff a few weeks ago and she just gave me a huge thing of cheeze! Look!" He held up a large block of cheese. 'Oh, Hi, I'm Officer Jones!" He seemed a very excitable man. He shook hands and clapped his partner on the back.

Lovino tried to stay pleasant but he began to grow suspicious of the cops presence. Guiseppe came back out and handed Kirkland his lunch meat. He glanced at the roll of cheese. "Mrs. Fratelli give you that?" He asked.

Jones nodded. "Yep, great lady. Love her, kind as my own mother."

"That she is."

The policemen weighed their packages in their hands before smiling and walking away. Lovino watched them before turning to Guiseppe. "Do they come here a lot?" He asked.

Guiseppe shrugged. "It's their job to keep the peace here but they don't really do anything. They're pretty much here for show." He sat heavily on a crate. "They aren't bad people, it's not their fault they got stuck in an Italian neighborhood. Nobody calls them and nobody talks. Too bad for them, makes their job hard but no one talks." He shrugged again. "Not their fault."

Feliciano frowned, his eyes closing as he puzzled. "Why exactly does no one talk?" Lovino looked up, waiting.

Guiseppe stretched. "Ah, time to get back to work." He cast the boys a look again. "Hurry up and finish eating."

Antonio stood up too. "I should get back to work." He smiled and ruffled Lovino's hair. "Enjoy the rest of your lunches."

Lovino looked at his brother. "No one talks and no one answers questions." He said.

Feliano nodded and they got up to get back to work.

The days that followed were uneventful and easy. Lovino watched to make sure that no one bothered Antonio. Several of the elderly women of the street stayed with him, keeping him company and he thought that was best but still, Lovino kept his eyes open. The two police officers stalked the streets apparently ineffective and so they learned to take no notice of them. It was not until two months passed that anything major happened. Two men came into the store while Guiseppe was out and demanded Feliciano turn over the register. Not wanting a repeat of the time before, he obeyed and the men emptied the till out. Just like before they turned and left, not bothering to hide their faces.

It was too much for Lovino to take. He grabbed his cap and ran after them. He cornered them down an alley and demanded they return the money. "Bastards!" He yelled. "Give me the money back!" They laughed at him and he felt his face turn red. "Give it back."

One of the men, a tall, muscular man with curly black hair shoved him. "Stay back kid." He said. His companion sneered. "We'll let this go but you better not come after us again." They turned to leave but Lovino threw a brick at one of them. It hit his arm, not causing any physical damage but still making them turn back. "Kid. . ." The tall one said.

It was pride holding keeping Lovino in place. For the life of him he could simply not back dow. He swore at the men. "Give me the till back." He said. He picked up another rock and held it up, clenched tight in his fist.

It would have been smarter if he'd run but again, he couldn't allow himself to and anyway, he was beyond thinking. He plowed on, saying things that only dug him in deeper. One of the men swung back and hit him in his face. He gasped and cried out. The next fist caught him in the gut and so on until in a futile act of rage he slammed the rock in his hand against the curly haired man's head. Immediately he was let go and the man fell back, clutching his head.

Lovino panted and swung at him again, this time striking him in the face. The other man tried to grab him but he pulled away. "You little shit!" The second man yelled, pulling a gun. Lovino kicked at him, he knew then that if he didn't do something he would die. He lunged out and kicked the man's hand, sending the gun flying. The man let out a yell and fell back.

There was a pause where all three of them stood still, looking at the gun and then Lovino made a leap for it. He crashed to the ground on top of the weapon and in a frenzy pulled it out from underneath him. He fired twice at the curly haired man and then once at the other.

The two men fell. One was still and quiet while the other gagged and spluttered .

Lovino looked round, unable to believe what had just happened. He fell back and looked round before jumpping to his feet and running. He ran with the till and gun back to the store. Feliciano was at the counter looking worried. "Fratello!" He cried. Lovino grabbed him and ran up the stares to their room.

**Sort of a cliffhanger ending! I'll hurry and write the next one. **


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino sat on his bed, shaking. Next to him lay the gun and the till. Feliciano stood in the door way looking confused and scared. "Fratello," He said. "What did you do? Did they hurt you?" His eyes found the gun. "Where did you get that?"

Lovino looked up at his brother, his head spinning and his heart pounding. "Felic-" He started. "I-" He shook violently and tried to calm himself. He didn't know how he could tell his brother yet undoubtably his brother would find out. "Feli, I killed them." He whispered. "Oh God." He put his head in his hands and felt his brother come to sit by him. Feliciano wrapped his arms around him for a moment and he sank against his brother, feeling lost. "What do I do?" He asked.

Feliciano comforted him. "Lovino, it will be okay. I'm sure you won't get in any trouble." His eyes found the gun and he paled. "It will be okay, we'll move if we have to."

"I don't know what I am going to do!" Lovino cried. "Fratello I took their lives!"

Feliciano sat like a sage and yet as a mother would next to him. "They were bad men, they stole and tried to hurt you. They hurt me and I'm sure they hurt many others. Perhaps you did a good thing. Perhaps all is not as bad as it seems. Maybe all will come to good."

Lovino nodded, gaining grip of himself. "Perhaps you are right. They were bad men and they stole from this neighborhood."

They was a knock on the door and Guiseppe came up panting. "Boys, what happened? Mrs. Franchetti told me the till was taken by some men and she saw Lovino running after the men." His eyes found the till. "Dear God! You got it back?" He found the gun. "Oh dear. . .Oh you didn't. . ." He looked both horrified and grateful. "Oh my. . . she said you got it back but I didn't think. . ."

"Who were they?" Feliciano asked, much more seriously than he had ever done before. "Please tell us."

Guiseppe wiped his sweating brow. "Ah. . ." He looked towards the door and window. "Well, they are. . ." He looked questioningly at the boys to see if he was using the right tense. Lovino shoowed he was not. "Well they were men working for the Biacci family. Mario and carlo I think. The Biacci family is very powerful in this neighborhood. They collect money from all of us. Protection money you see."

Feliciano's eyes narrowed. "Family?" He looked at his brother. "You mean like Mafia family?"

Guiseppe nodded. "Si." He sounded mournful. "Not so bad themselves but lately there has been problems in the family. The previous Don died and there have been disagreements over his replacement. Men are doing whatever they want in the family name and no one knows enough to question it." He seemed to sag in the doorway. "The fact that we even know all this shows how bad their situation is. Those two didn't used to take so much when they had the Don telling them how much but they've been taking extra and keeping half for themselves." He sighed. "I hope this doesn't bring you boys any trouble."

Lovino frowned. "Do you think it will?"

"I couldn't say. I don't know how the family will react." Then Guiseppe brightened. "I know, Why don't you go and see The Vargas family? You even have the same name, perhaps you are related! They are much more powerful than the Biaccis! I'll drive you tomorrow."

Feliciano and his brother exchanged looks. They were surprised to hear of a family with their name though thet doubted that there was any relation. They nodded in unison and sighed. "I'll return to work." Feliciano said. Lovino nodded and got up. "We should pretend everything is normal."

Guiseppe frowned for a moment. "Everyone knows you did it." He said. "It's no secret and as time goes only more people will learn." They paused in the small room, realization setting in. Many people must have seen Lovino. He swallowed and returned to the bed where he picked up the gun and stuck it under his apron. Well hidden but within reach.

It was night when there came a knock on the front door. Edging into the darkened store with the gun out the brothers hesitated. There were people outside the front door. At least four, maybe more. Lovino gripped his brother's wrist. "Who's there?" he called quietly.

There was muttering and then a woman said. "It's me, your neighbor Santina Franchetti." Lovino unlocked the door to her and several others, Franchetti was holding a metal pan and next to her her husband had a bottle of wine. "These are for you." She said. "My husband made that wine himself and I cooked for you. Please accept them." They held out their gifts and waited.

Not knowing what to do the brothers took the offered gifts and held them to their chests'. "Thank you!" Feliciano whispered, awe struck. He and Lovino looked around the darkened street.

"Thank you all, but tell the others not to bring us anything. I don't want attention for what I did." Lovino said as polity as he could.

Mrs. Frachetti gave him a troubled look. "You already have attention." She said. "Everyone knows and everyone is grateful."

Feliciano glanced nervously at his brother. "Everyone knows?" He asked.

"Oh yes, word gets around here so easily. It's hard to hide things."

Lovino sighed. "Well, thank you and have a safe night." The crowd backed away. Lastly Mr. Franchetti shook their hands.

"You may have so trouble, boys. I would be very careful. The Biaccis' may be in a state of chaos but they will see this as an opportunity to show they are not weak. You must be very careful."

They nodded and closed the door.

Lovino relaxed against the counter. "That scared me." He said. "God." He crossed himself and then swore. "God, this is too much."

Feliciano nodded. "I know." He paused. "If everyone knows, then the Biaccis will know. You heard Mr. Franchetti, they might come and try and kill us! Do you think we should leave?"

"No, we don't have anywhere to go. We have to stay here. In the morning, we'll do what Guiseppe said and go to see that Vargas family. If they can help up than I'm willing to make a deal with them." Seeing his brother's distress, Lovino put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Feli. Everything will be okay." He felt terrible. Everything was his fault. If he had been able to control his temper better he never would have run after the men.

Feliciano opened the bottle of wine in the dark and took a drink to calm himself. "Goodness." He whispered. "Here." He held out the bottle. "This is very good. Mr. Frachetti is talented."

Lovino took a drink and weighed the pan of lasagna Mrs. Franchetti had given him. "Guiseppe said she is a good cook." He felt the heat began to die from it. "We might as well eat a little. It's not like I'm going back to sleep." They returned to their room and sat at the table.

Neither boy was very hungry. They were tiered and their energy depleted form the excitement. Lovino had truly believed when the door rang that it was the Biaccis come to take revenge. He shook slightly and poured himself moor wine.

Feliciano noticed his brother shaking and wished there was something he could do for him. He sat across at the small wooden table, eating tiny bits and playing with his food. "Everything will be alright." He promised. "I'm sure of it. We came to America to have a better life and we will. This one thing won't stop us. It would be weakness if it did."

Lovino nodded. "I know. You're right., I'm just worried." He pushed his plate awaya nd walked around the room,shaking his head. "I just wish so many people didn't know it was me."

"I understand. " Feliciano cleared the table, it was obvious neither of them would be eating. Their stomachs were too knotted up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this chapter gets a little more violent, just a warnin'! Thanks a lot for all the follows and comments, I really didn't think this story would be so popular! It makes me unbelievably happy whenever i open my inbox and see a new follow or review! Thanks so much! Ok, so yeah, violence gets worse and we meet Don Vargas! Yeah! Please enjoy! :) **

It was early in the morning when two men entered the store. Guiseppe looked up from his newspaper, ready to help the new customers but stopped. "Lovino, Feliciano!" He cried. "Boys, go out the back." Lovino looked up. The men had pulled guns.

Lovino froze. He watched in horror as the men grabbed Guiseppe and forced him down to his knees. The backed away as one of the men looked up at them. "Get out!" Guiseppe cried as the gun went off.

"No!" Lovino cried as his brother dragged him out the back. Without stopping, they ran down the alley and onto the next street over. Looking behind, Lovino saw the two men following. "Feli!" He yelled, turning down an alley. "Get behind me!"

Lovino turned and faced the men. The alley he had chosen was narrow. He pushed his brother behind a trash bin and pulled the gun out from under his apron. "Don't come any closer." He snapped in Italian. The men stopped and leaned back to each other, talking in hushed Sicilian. Lovino wiped his hair from his eyes and gnashed his teeth. "I mean it! I'll shoot."

The men laughed. "You'll shoot us?"

An image of the Guiseppe flashed into his mind and Lovino lost control, shooting the doubter before him. The other man fell back against the wall looking stunned, his head turning from his dead friend to Lovino's angry, red face. "You!" He cried.

Feliciano cut him off. "Why did you kill Guiseppe?" He screamed.

The man shut his mouth resolutely and bit his lip so hard it bled. "Answer him!" Lovino yelled. He was beyond anger. He pulled the trigger and shot the man in his knee. "Talk!"

"A-alright!" The man panted. "We were supposed to only kill you but then we got orders that the old man had to go too because he'd helped you! Wah! Don't shoot!" He covered his face but Lovino didn't shoot.

"Don't come near our street again." He snarled. "You bastards have caused enough trouble." Feliciano nodded over his shoulder. The brothers turned and walked past him, not even bothering to look at the mess they had caused.

They returned to the grocery store to find Antonio and his boss crouching, horrified over Guiseppe. "What happened?" Antonio cried. Next to him his boss wept for his friend. "We heard a shot and found this!" He looked a mess. He was shaking his hands and panicking. "Good God, what happened?"

Lovino looked at Guiseppe with empty eyes. He felt guilty. "This is my fault." He said. Next to him, Feliciano made a noise of protest. "No, Feli. This _is _my fault. If i had not picked a fight with those men this would not have happened."

Antonio pulled away shaking as Madiana came forward. "Santina told me!" She wailed. "Oh, no!" She fell to her knees and it was the grief laid bare. There was nothing barring the woman's wails and it would have been evil to do so. Neither Lovino nor Feliciano had ever seen such grief in their lives. They were shocked and moved at the woman's pure sorrow. Feliciano cried too but inside Lovino's heart hardened. He would have revenge. This man and his wife did not deserve this. They had come across the sea many years ago with hopes and dreams, and now as they had achieved a happy life it was taken from them. He clenched his fist so hard it shook and through his pain he turned to the door. "I will see that this does not happen again on this street." He said. "I will make us safe." Feliciano ran to stand by him. "Some one must take me to this Don Vargas I heard about.

Above Madiana's wails Gianni stood up. He would have comforted the crying woman but he dared not touch her. He nodded to the brothers and then asked for help carrying Guiseppe's body away. They laid him in the back of the store on some crates and Santina was called to help Madiana in her grief.

"Come, boys." Gianni said, undoing his apron. "Guiseppe had a meeting already set for you today. I'll take you." He lead them out to the street. They walked some what before taking a street car to their final destination. All the while they traveled, Lovino's heart grew colder but for once he kept his temper in check. He did not know what sort of a man Mr. Vargas was. He planned out how he would ask. Next to him, Feliciano almost clung to his arm. "Don't worry, fratello." He whispered."I will work everything out."

"This is our stop." Gianni said, nudging them to get off. They followed him all the way to a big house. Not the grandest but them men out front, obviously concealing guns made it plain that a man of great importance lived there. "I have an appointment." Gianni said. They were let in and up they went. Inside a man lead them to an office but Gianni did not go in. "This is your request." He said.

The brothers took a deep breath and entered the office. They had no idea what it was they would find. Behind the desk sat an impressively built man. He smiled at them and they stopped. "Feliciano was the first to realize it. Behind that desk sat a man long gone from his life. His very own grandfather. He almost gaped. "Grandpa!" He cried. The man looked startled for a moment but then broke into a smile. "It's can't be!" He said, getting up.

Lovino momentarily forgot his anger. "I had no idea!" Their grandfather cried aloud, running forward and hugging them both as though they were still small children. "I had no idea you were even in America!" He was overjoyed and so too were his grandsons. "oh, but what makes you seek and audience with me?" He now looked worried. "I hope this land has caused you no trouble."

Lovino's thoughts returned to him and the reunion was short in his eyes. He had business. "Grandfather, we have not been here half a year and trouble has befallen us. The man who gave us work and shelter is dead and we have made enemies already." He shared his grievances.

Their grandfather gave him a long, considering, sympathetic look. "How awful. How is it he died?"

Lovino's eyes flashed though he did not know it. "He was killed because I killed a man belonging to the Biacchi family."

Their grandfather, the great Marcus Gaius looked angered. "The Biacchis are causing you problems?" He asked. "They are not so powerful." His frowned deepened. " Are you asking me for help?"

Lovino nodded. "Before they were just extorting from us but a few days ago I went after the men who took our money and killed one of them. They were so angered that this morning they sent two to us to do us all in. They killed Guiseppe our boss and were set to do us too but we ran. We ran down an alley and they were unable to follow. I shot and killed one one of them but the other I only injusred, then I told them to stay out of our street."

Their grandfather rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do not go back to your home. They know where you live and after two dead they will come after you tonight with more force. You must find somewhere to stay. I will deal with Biacci, tell him to stay away." A look came over their grandfather's face. "Perhaps I will do more. They have no head. Perhaps I will simply take over. They are very weak." He looked lost in thought but then smiled. "But now that business is out of the way, come and tell me about yourselves. It has been so very long since I saw either of you."

They walked around the house with their grandfather. It was not a huge house, he was not that rich but he made it clear he planned to be and now that he had them they would be included in his wealth. "You see boys," He said. "I am building an empire." He waved his arm majestically around his garden. "I came to this country with nothing but I have already laid the foundations of a new life." He looked around proudly.

Lovino admired the power and authority his grandfather carried. He felt small compared to the man before him. He glanced at his brother who stared at their grandfather with wide, admiring eyes. He too understood that even without a big house or money, even in the lowest of slums, this would always be a man of power. However, unlike his brother, he was not as ambitious. He liked the quiet tranquil of the garden and the peace of the house but he did not wish to achieve it by force the way his brother was willing to do. He stared around for a while, enjoying the colors when the were interrupted by a blond haired man in a suit. He stood in the doorway to the house, squinting in the bright light.

"Oh," There grandfather said pleasantly. "This is my friend, Ludwig. I knew his father and ever since his passing I have been providing for Ludwig's education." A flicker of guilt crossed his face but he smiled on. "Come and meet my grandsons!" He cried, throwing out an inviting arm to the young man.

The man smiled. "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. I wouldn't have come but my brother has gotten himself into a little trouble. He was arrested last night for starting a fight with a policeman. I really hate to ask, but could I borrow some money to bail him out?"

Marcus laughed. "Again, jeez! You might want to keep him locked up this time.. that boy causes nothing but trouble. Of coarse you can have the money. I owe your father a debt. Take whatever you want, now come and meet my grandsons."

Ludwig shook the boys' hands. Feliciano took an instant liking to him. Lovino as usual, did not.

In the sunlight garden, free from the smog of the city, all of the colors seemed brighter and warmer. Everything was bathed in a warm yellow light, a stark contrast from the cold, dark walls of the city. Feliciano loved his grandfather's garden and now that he had him back, he loved his grandfather but the cold and anger of the misfortunes that had befallen him never truly left his heart and they would not until he saw justice.

**Well, how was that? I hope it was good. Ludwig was in this too, so I'm gonna slowly introduce more characters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the weight, I had a wicked long history paper to write and it's taken me a while to get that done and when i finally finished it I took a break from any typing but here's the next chapter! Please enjoy. So the brothers aren't really in this but i was able to add one of my favorite characters so YAY! Please enjoy and tell me what you think! **

Little did the boys know, as they slept in their grandfather's house that even as night set, Marcus had set to work. He knew the Biaccis had not known the boys were his grandsons but he was willing to put that aside, besides he had let them run wild too long. He would put an end to the Biaccis' chaotic way of running the streets. He set about finding the other man responsible for Guiseppe's death and had him punished. For he believe that no man who took an innocent life was free from consequences. Either God's or his own conscience and if the man had no conscience then he, Marcus would act in it's stead.

Ludwig did some paperwork in Marcus's office. He loosened his tie and took a drink without ever letting his eyes leave the papers. Marcus admired his dedication to work and his dedication to paying him back. He didn't need to, all the work he did for Marcus was useless, he would never accept payment for the help he gave. Childless as he was he looked on Ludwig favorably as he would a son. _Ah, Germans, _He thought. _Natures hardest workers. _He laughed to himself, causing Ludwig to look up from his work.

It was late when Gilbert came in looking elated. "Hey, old man." he said. Marcus could never say he had the same love for Ludwig's brother. "I got your message and those Biacchi bastards are being taken care of as we speak." He stretched. "Hehe, in the morning everything they have will be in shambles and you'll have a clear path to powers."

"He already had a clear path." Ludwig said without looking up. "The Biacchis are neighborhood. They exist by extorting money, they never had any real power."

"Yeah, whatever! The point is, it's all done."

Marcus sat back in his chair. "Thanks for that." He knew the danger of letting non Italians run things but he trusted the boys. The other families might look down on him for it but he could afford it, especially with his empire steadily growing. He laughed as Gilbert helped himself to a glass of scotch. "Ooh," He sighed. "I should have done something about this sooner. The Biaccis were a mess. They couldn't run a lemonade stand."

Gilbert laughed at his joke. "Hehe, too right." Sometimes Marcus thought he was too eager to fight but then, it was always good to have someone who was eager. Plus, he was incredibly loyal and he did whatever his brother said.

Marcus yawned. "You two should get some sleep, you've been working all day."

"I'm fine, I'm going out with some friends." Gilbert said, downing his scotch in one gulp and wincing. "Haha! We're gonna live it up! You should come too, Ludwig. You of all people could use some fun! We're going dancing and we're gonna hit up a club. You know O'Mally's? It's a bar in one of my favorite clubs. It's Irish but damn, if it isn't a great place to get smashed." He threw an arm around his brother. "C'mon, I'll pick you a real pretty girl."

Ludwig threw him off. "I have work to do, go get drunk for me."

Gilbert threw up his hands in defeat. "You're so boring sometime! Makes me wonder if we're really brothers." He said goodnight and stalked off.

Marcus laughed. "You know, it'd do you some good to go out once in a while." He said. "Honestly, you're such a stiff sometimes." Ludwig knew he was teasing and ignored him. "Coincidentally, do we provide the alcohol for the club he was talking about?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah. They're pretty big."

"Okay, I wouldn't be mad but I'd be kinda put out if he was going to some bar another family supported." He paused. "So, what did you think of my grandsons?"

Ludwig looked up in time to see him refilling his brandy glass. "They seem nice. I never knew you had grandsons. I was surprised. Are they going to join the family or do you have other plans for them?"

Marcus shrugged sourly and swirled this brandy. His eyes caught the Scotch glass Gilbert had left lying on a table. It was leaving a ring. He moved it disdainfully. Scotch, he never touched the stuff. "I don't know." he looked out the dark window. "If they really want to get involved, then it's their choice. I wouldn't mind Lovino, he's got a temper but I think he'd be good. Maybe as a caporegime for a while, but I wouldn't want to involve Feliciano, he's too. . ." He paused, trying to find the right word. "Sweet. He's too sweet. He seems innocent. I don't know if he really is and I'm not saying his brother isn't. He is in his own, sweet little niieve way but I don't wanna make Feliciano hard. I like him kind and gentle."

Ludwig nodded. "He seemed gentler than his brother."

"Yes, he is." Marcus brightened. "Maybe you should take care of him for a while. You two hit is off really well. Lovino didn't take to you but then he never took to anyone even as a baby. Why don't you spend some time with Feliciano and then tell me what you think. I hate to admit it but I'm too busy too much of the time to always be with them."

Ludwig was rather taken a back by the idea but he felt he owed the man too much to refuse. "I will. He seems like a pleasant sort of fellow, perhaps he and I will get along."

Marcus clapped his big hands jovially. "Wonderful!" He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, but one thing I should warn you, don't get between the brothers. They are all they've had for a very long time and it would be a mistake to do anything to that bond. So remember, family always comes first. I wish I had known that years ago but it's too late now. So, just remember that no matter who you are, you will always come in second to family. If ever there is a case where it's not like that, then something is definitely wrong." Seeing the shocked look on the German's face he smiled. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along great and if you get Feli to like you enough, then his brother might like you too. Now, I must go and catch up with your brother, he's headed for a night of drinking and I want to be in on it." He winked. "Don't stay up too late."

Ludwig sat alone in the empty office, thinking over all that had been said. The man they called "Grandpa Rome" he was a strange one in deed but Ludwig would never think to question him. He swirled his drink. Sometimes the man could be such a pain but even when he was, he was right. He was very right, family was important beyond words. Well, he would see what these brothers would be like, he would see what kind of men hailed from the Vargas line.

**I though a nice little office scene would be good, I hope enjoyed and all! I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can! :)**

**Ok so when i was talking about the danger of non Italians, for the most part, the mafia is Italian, non Italians are never given positions of power because of tradition and the belief that only pure blooded Italians have the smarts and know how to make the right decisions in the mafia, it's a very exclusionary sort of situation, even people who are only half Italian are trusted less. It's sort of like saying you have to have the Italian mindset and any other won't cut it. Guess thats who Costra Nostra means "Our Thing". I hope that was explaned well, I don't think it was but I hope you get the idea. **

**Thanks for the read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I appreciate all of them so much! Well, I buckled down and started making up for al the missed writing and I hope this chapter is good, I think it's sort of a transitional one but maybe it's not, oh well, I hope you all enjoy it and Thank you for everything! :) Please enjoy.**

Lovino and Feliciano awoke the next morning to bright sunlight. It had been a long time since such a sight greeted their eyes, the walls outside their window at home obscured everything but their own gray brick.

Feliciano stretched and looked at his brother who was dressing very quickly. "Do you think we'll see more of Grandfather today?" He asked.

Lovino shrugged. "Who knows but we have to go home. I'm worried about Madiana. I hope the grief hasn't hurt her too much."

"Oh, and we should check on Antonio too!"

Lovino grunted. "He's fine.. . Spanish bastard." He muttered under his breath. Feliciano giggled. They finished dressing and headed out. Marcus greeted them on their way out.  
"Morning boys!" He called. Feliciano waved excitedly. "How are you two today?"

Lovino shrugged. He was in too much of a hurry to get back to his flat. Next o him Feliciano gave a cheerful greeting and engaged in conversation.

Lovino was not as close to his grandfather as Feliciano was. He never forgave him from leaving Italy when they were children and he carried that with him when he came to America. He cleared his throat and gave his brother a looking over. "Feli, I need to go back to the flat but if you want o stay here than you can."

Feliciano shook his head. "No, I want to go with you. I'm worried about Madiana." He looked to his grandfather. "Please forgive me for leaving." He said.

Marcus shook his head. "It's alright. Go home, your trouble is past." He paused. "Don't come here unless I send for you. It's not best to be hanging around at this time. I've dealt with the Biaccis but that will open up a whole lot more trouble than you want to get into."

Feliciano made a noise of disappointment. "Will we see you soon?" He asked.

"Of coarse and you'll have my friend Ludwig to entertain. I'll send him by occasionally."

So with sad hearts they bid farewell to their grandfather and took the street car back to their home. Gianni saw them coming and came to greet them. "Boys!" He called. "I'm glad you're back. My God, last night. . ." He paused, looking white. "Mr. Vargas. . ." He waited to see if they knew.

"What?" Lovino asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Over elevin men were killed! Mr. Vargas went all out against the Biacchis. I couldn't believe it."

"How's Madiana?" Lovino asked, cutting him off.

"She is. . . not well. Antonio and Santina stayed with her last night. She is weak with grief and loss. They told me she cries and cannot stop weeping."

"We need to see her." Lovino said.

Feliciano nodded. "Soon!"

Gianni folded his hands and nodded. "I'll take you to her, she in in Santina's home." He looked nervous. "Stay out of trouble, after last night the police are all over this place."

They found Santina weeping when they opened the door. She threw herself against Gianni, dabbing at her eyes. He struggled for a moment, she was not a small woman. "Oh, Gianni I'm so glad you came, she won't eat and she keeps calling his name!" She dried her eyes. "She keeps saying his name over and over!" He waved her hands in the air. "It's too much!"

Lovino looked at the floor, feeling guilty. "May I speak to her?" He asked.

"I don't see the harm in it, she can't get any worse. Maybe you can help her out of this. I don't ask you to dissolve her grief only to alleviate it. The poor woman is beside herself." She stood back and let them in. Madiana sat in the kitchen, holding herself and wiping her eyes. She looked up at their arrival.

"Boys. . ." She said weakly. "Boys. . . " She held out her arms to hug them and sobbed into their shoulders. "Poor boys!" She let go and dyed her eyes. "Ooh, what brings you here?"

Lovino held her hand. "Madiana, I hope this helps you some." he looking into her eyes and swallowed. "Last night Don Vargas took care of your revenge. He destroyed the Biacci family."

She clasped his hand tightly. "Oh, dear boy! What will this bring about, dealing with men like that?" She shook her head mournfully. "Oh dear. . ." Yet her eyes then filled with tears. "Oh, but you asked for me! You asked for my poor Guiseppe, I don't know how to thank you!"

Feliciano and Lovino both kissed her cheek. "You don't have to thank us." Feliciano said. "It was our revenge too. We loved him very much. We love you too."

This very earnest display of emotion touched the hearts of everyone in the room. Gianni hung his head and Santina crossed herself and in the corner Antonio whispered softly in Spanish. Lovino and Feliciano stood up. "You owe us nothing, we blame ourselves for what happened. We will forever owe you." Feliciano said, gripping his cap so tightly he almost tore it. Lovino nodded so fiercely it seemed in anger.

"You are angels!" Madiana whispered. "Don't blame yourselves, Guiseppe would not want that, he would not want you to greive."

"He was so good to us when we came here," Feliciano said. "We grew to love him. We will help you in any way we can."

She patted both of their cheeks. "You are so sweet."

Santina smiled down at them and put her hand on Antonio's shoulder. "You have made a good choice in friends." She said.

Back outside they sat on the stoop, Gianni light a cigarette and offered ones to the boys but they refused, too much in thought. "You said some beautiful things in there." Gianni said. "I think you've lightened her heart immensely. I wonder if we shouldn't send her back to Italy. She might wish to live with her sister there. I'll have Santina ask her when she's stronger."

Lovino rested his arms on his knees. "This is horrible!" He said. "I feel so awful."

"It's not your fault." Gianni said, blowing smoke into the wind. "Blame the Biaccis."

Feliciano leaned back against the wall. "I wish we could do more. If she wants to go back to Italy, we'll get the money. I couldn't bare the thought of her having to pay." He played with his cuff. "What will we do with the store?"

"Guiseppe will probably left that up to her. You could ask her for it."

Lovino nodded. "I'll do that." He looked back towards the door. "How is Antonio working?"

"Great worker," Gianni laughed a little. "Charms the ladies. They like his Spanish. The men, not so much. I like having him, he's good with deliveries and arrangements. We'll provide all of the flowers for Guiseppe."

"Thank you. Did he have any children?"

"They're in Italy."

"Oh." There was a pause in which Gianni flicked away his cigarette. "How was Don Vargas? What's he like?"

Feliciano smiled. "He's our grandfather. We never knew what happened to him when he came here. He'd doing pretty well for himself."

"Your grandfather? That's incredible!" Gianni shook his head. "Simply incredible. So will you be moving in with him?"

"I don't think so." Lovino said. "He wants us to stay of his business but I do think we'll be spending some time with him. If we take over the Store, then we'll definitely stay here."

"Ah, well whatever happens, i hope it'll be the best."

Lovino nodded and looked down the street, taking in the venders that were set up along the road. "Thanks."

**I promise the action and plot will pick up in the next chapter! Something major happens then! I'll have it up as soon as I can! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the action picks up towards the end! Thank you for all of the reviews and follows, i appriciate them all immensely. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it took longer because I didn't like how I'd writen it at first and went back and re-wrote it. pleas enjoy! Thanks :)**

The boys moved back into their flat and continued to run the store, giving the money they earned to Madiana who wanted to take Guisppe's body back to Italy, she had moved in across the street with Santina and spent most of her time sitting in the store, greeting customers.

Lovino did not mind her. He felt guilty and wanted to do everything he could for her. Feliciano kept her comfortable and quite regularly Antonio would drop by and give her flowers. They heared nothing from their grandfather for many days until Ludwig dropped by.

He stood, towering over the brothers looking awkward in the small store. Lovino glared at him but was unable to make his irritation known because Feliciano threw himself into a rapid convorsation with the German. He hissed, dislikeing the natural affinity the two shared.

"Your grandfather asked me to drop by and give you this." Ludwig said, holding out an envelope. Lovino took it and peered in. His heart almost stopped. Inside was several hundred dollars. He looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Why is he giving me this?"

"Not you, the lady," He pointed towards Madiana. "He heard she wants to return to Italy."

Feliciano made a happy noise. He was more full of noises than words when it came to expressing emotion. He clapped happily. "This is great!" He cried. "Grandpa is really a great man."

Although he was a hundred times more skeptical of charity than his brother, Lovino couldn't help but agree. He took the money and waited for the German to get out. Unfortunatly his brother invited the man to stay.

Feliciano took off his apron and retrieved his lunch. "Eat with us!" He cheered. Lovino could have punched him. He didn't need some huge German taking up space in his store. Sighing he took his apron off as well and the three of them moved to sit outside. Ludwig looked out of place. He had a nice suit and his blond hair shown in the light. Antonio came and joined them, shaking Ludwig's hand and stitting on the curb.

Lovino denied it to the last but he liked the company and he liked seeing his brother happy. When they had finished eating Ludwig dusted off his pants. "I have to be getting back to class." He said.

"Oh? What kind of class?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm studying law." Ludwig smiled. "I owe it to your grandfather. He's payed my tuition."

"Thats wonderful!" Feliciano stood up and waved and Ludwig left. "Bye! Come back soon!"

Antonio laughed next to them and waved along, calling out his goodbyes. Lovino scowled. He would never do something so foolish looking. They returned to work and Lovino handed Madiana the money. "This is for you." He said. "For a boat back to Italy. Go and see your children. Take your husband home."

Her face glowed and she kissed them both on the cheek, crying as she did so. They took her later to buy tickets and then sent her home to Santina to get everything prepared.

After Madiana left the boys retained ownership of the store and things returned to normal, at least for a while. It was in the beginning of their second year in America that another incident occurred that interfered with their lives.

It was late at night when the brothers were clearing their table after dinner. They had worked late and so hadn't gotten to eat until late in the night. Lovino checked his pockets. "Oh." He said. "I left my pocket book downstairs. I need to go and get it."

"I'll get it!" Feliciano cried, happily. "I know where it is."

Lovino shrugged and allowed it.

Feliciano ran down the stares and looked out into the dark streets. All of the vendors had cleared off and the street was bare and empty. It made him rather sad. He spotted Lovino's book behind teh counter and bent to get it and he was lucky he did for at that moment the window in the door shattered. He lept up. A man was trying to force his way in. "There one of them is!" The man yelled in Italian. Feliciano ducked as a barrage of bullets tore through the store. He covered his head and waited for it to end. He was horrified. He whimpered as something shattered above him and glass shattered over his head and back. There was yelling and then whoever had been shooting turned and ran.

Feliciano stayed where he was. He was too afraid to move. He hugged himself and waited. He could here nothing and then he felt his brother's arms around him, trying to haul him to his feet.

"Feli, come on. We need to get upstares." Lovino said.

He obeyed, allowing himself to be dragged.

Lovino dumped him in his table chair. He stared around, slowly adapting to his surroundings. He wasnted to scream but instead he made himself stare fixedly at his hands.

Lovino was ranting. He was letting out a stream of curses and threats, mostly in Italian but he had picked up a few colorful English words too. He shook his brother, wanting to see if he was jsut as angry but let him go, not wanting to hurt him further and then he thought to check and see if Feliciano had been hurt. He rubbed his brother's arms and looked for blood but he seemed okay. He growled. "Just you wait, Feli! I'll find those rotten bastards."

Feliciano did not doubt his brother's words. Lovino was beyond anger. "I know." He whispered.

Lovino ran to Gianni next door and called for Antonio. "Gianni, can we borrow your car?" He asked.

Sleepily Gianni nodde.d "Lovino, what was all that noise? I heard guns. What's going on?"

"You'll find out, can you take care of my brother? I need Antonio."

He sent Feliciano to Gianni and Feliciano slept in Antonio's rom while Lovino explained things to Antonio. The two of them took of, driving quickly down the street in the direction the men with guns had run. Lovino hauled his suspender strap up and repositioned his cap. he had been in such a rush after their home had been attacked he hadn't bother to fix himself.

Antonio drove with a much calmer mind, he looked down alleys and ahead, tapping the breaks as ahe drove. He was nervous, he didn't know what Lovino planned to do.

As day broke all of their efforst began to prove useless. Lovino returned home and sent a telegram to his grandfather. He knew the man would know what to do.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, the comment from invisiblemanda put me beyond joy, I'm so glad you like it and amazed, thank you soooo much! Well, thanks to everyone for commenting and following, I'm so happy. I hope you all like this chapter I ried my best and I'm sorry the last one was so short, I'll do my best to try and make them longer! Please enjoy!:)**

Things did not go as planned for the brothers. Instead of a miraculous intervention by the loveable Grandpa Rome there came to their door, a very anxious and worried looking Ludwig.

Ludwig looked as though he hadn't slept in days. "I know you sent for help but Marcus can't come to you." He said, sitting on a stool in the shop. "He's missing. As soon as we got word of the attck on you we knew we had to pick you up. Some one took it personal when we disolved the Biaccis."He paused and looked around. they had cleaned up the glass and put boards over the door window. Some of the damaged goods had been removed and repairs were in the making. "Well, you see there's been a lot of trouble."

Lovino scowled. "Who got mad about the Biaccis? I thought they were small time."

"They were. . . someone was backing them and took it personal interest when we took them down." He looked around nervously before clasping his hands. "Last night the old man disappeared." Seeing their blank faces he swallowed and went on. "Marcus. He's gone. Last night he was out at a friend's club and he didn't come back. The men who were with him don't know what happened. We think he was kidnapped."

Feliciano made a noise of despair.

Lovino went to the door and switched the open sign around to closed. He turned back, furious. "How the hell did this happen and why were we targeted?"

"Whoever was backing the Biaccis knew you two had gone to Marcus, if they find out and I'm not saying they don't already or haven't guessed it, if they find out you're related to him then you'll be in a lot of trouble. As it is, it looks like they've already tried to kill you once. I want to move you two to the main house. The one you visited Marcus in isn't the main house, it's his business house. The one we want to take you to is much better guarded."

Lovino nodded. Under normal circumstances he would have refused but he didn't think that was wise. "Is it far?"

"It's uptown."

Feliciano nodded and turned to his brother. "I think it would be best for us to go with him. We have to help find Grandpa."

Lovino nodded and went and retrieved the money from the register. "Do you have a car?" He asked.

Ludwig nodded as well. "Waiting with my brother driving. Are you going to get your things?"

"Yeah, we'll be out in a few minutes."

The brothers ran upstairs and began packing. Lovino was not happy. He had not left his home to be forced out of another. He packed his bags almost violently. Feliciano was much calmer thought he seemed distraught at the idea of their grandpa's disappearance.

They met back up with the German and looked into the car. Black as all cars were it was not too old, it was in fairly good condition. It looked out of place. In the driver's seat sat a man with white hair. He grinned. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said, extending a hand.

They shook hands all around and got in. Gilbert was not the best driver and he cursed openly at pedestrians. Between bouncing in their seat and trying to maintain a hold on their luggage the brothers managed to get more of the story out. Gilbert had been one of their grandfather's guards the night he disappeared. He was angry at what he viewed as his own short-coming and furious that somehow someone had slipped by him.

They pulled up in front of a large house in a rather upscale part of town. There were guards outside of the gates who stood back for them. Lovino marveled at the way everything was so much larger and cleaner that their own packed street. "How did Grandpa get all of this?" He asked.

Ludwig looked out the window, unimpressed. "He's been acquiring a rather large empire as of late. Prohibition as been good to him. He runs alcohol down from Canada and even some from Europe and he sells protection to other runners and sells his own to all the clubs and bars and speakeasies in this area. He's got other things on the side but right now that's his best." He thought for a minute. "Gambling brings in a lot too. He controls several casinos and gambling halls."

Lovino and Feliciano looked at each other. They had no objections to money made in such a way. They themselves thought prohibition ridiculous and broke the law often enough.

Inside the house they relaxed into the apparent wealth. Grandpa Marcus had decorated in a very Romanesque sort of way. Busts on small pillars, red drapes on the walls, not very fashionable for the times but exquisite none the less. He pulled it off with elegance that steered clear of gaudy and tacky. Everything was illuminated beautifully by electric lighting, the brothers looked around in awe. Lovino felt little and inferior in his dirty trousers and cheaply stitched shirt.

Feliciano looked around, admiringly. He marveled at the beauty of the high ceilings and the brightly light space. His own home was so cramped that he was stunned that one person could call such a big place home. There were lovely green ferns in big pots by the door and plants all around. He smiled and turned to Ludwig. "This place is beautiful!" He said in child-like joy.

Ludwig smiled stiffly, his own rendition of amazement. He was amazed at how impressed they were but then he reminded himself that compared to this, they lived in squalor. He smiled and lead them on to two jointed guest rooms on the second floor.

The brothers took them gratefully but were not content to sit by. They demanded to be informed on all things relating to their grandfather's disappearance. Sighing, Ludwig took them to the Don's office and set himself in a rich leather armchair. He sat back and waited as Gilbert made him a drink.

Lovino leaned against his grandfather's desk looking almost like a miniature of the great man. His brother settled himself behind the big oak desk and folded his hands pensively. "Do you have any idea about who might be behind the Biaccis?" He asked.

Ludwig swirled his drink, watching it carefully before answering. "We have some idea. . ." He said, not sure of how much he should share. "We had some sort of idea because. . ." He looked up, looking from one boy to another. Both faces were stoney and set. "We think it was a Russian syndicate. They aren't very common and when they do appear they're very sloppy. The Russian's have been gaining power. When Russia became Soviet a great ni=umber of them came over hear and started trying to infringe on our running's. We know that a Russian leader named Braginski was backing the Biaccis before, now we haven't found any reason for him to take their loss so hard, the Biaccis weren't a great source of money and he certainly wouldn't care if a few Italians died, the Russian's don't like us that much but right now they're the only ones I've been able to come up with. Gilbert has been doing some looking into it." He took another drink.

"The Russians?" Feliciano mused. "Aren't they very disorganized?"

"They are but they're brutal and they're getting more organized. Things are straitening out for them."

Lovino sat on the corner of the desk. "This bothers me." He muttered. " What's the point of taking offense at the loss of one small timer?"

"They could be using it as an excuse." Feliciano pointed out.

"That's true. Maybe they wanted to take over and they're using that as an excuse to go ahead. But then why come after us if it wasn't personal?"

"Feliciano's forehead knotted. "What if they think we're more important that we are? What if they think we're potential replacements for Grandpa Marcus?"

Lovino nodded.

Ludwig admired how quickly their simple minds switched to complex matters and how thoroughly and thought out they were. Perhaps they were not the simpletons he had first thought them to be. He also admired how when they spoke to each other it was as though no one else was in the room.

"That's good." Lovino said. "I guess they went after us because they're afraid." He leaned back. "Hmm."

After a long moment Ludwig spoke up. "Those are all brilliant deductions, tell me what you think they will be doing with your Grandfather."

A look of unease passed over both boys faces. "Well, if they're smart they won't kill him." Lovino said. It sounded more like a threat than a statement. "If they do then it'd be all out war."

"Do you think they're that smart?"

Feliciano sighed. "I hope they are but we don't even know who kidnapped him for sure."

They lapsed into a troubled silence. A man popped in with a piece of paper and Ludwig stepped up to speak to him.

In his absence the brothers settled in and the full impact of their situation sank in. Lovino stared out one of the big windows and sighed. He looked to his brother and the two of them locked eyes. "It'll be okay, we'll find him." He said. Feliciano nodded but it wasn't his usual sort of agreement, it was much colder and determined.

"I know we will."

**Sort of a cliffhanger, you'll find out what the paper says in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, Here's chapter 10! Sorry it took so long. I been real busy. I hope you all like this chapter, please enjoy and I'll work on getting them out faster. Dunno how it'll go i got finals this week and next but i'll do my best! Enjoy!:)**

Ludwig popped bock into the room, his face white. "Braginski took credit for it. Both your grandfather's disappearance and the attack on you home." He handed over the piece of paper. "He wants a meeting with you."

Lovino scowled. "And why the hell should I meet with this guy?"

"Because he threatens to kill Marcus if you don't. Look, why don't you go together and I'll send Gilbert with you."

"When does he want to meet?" Feliciano asked.

"In three days. I expect him to contact us again before that though."

Lovino watched his brother for a minute and sighed. "I'll meet him but I won't give in to him. I want my grandfather back and that's all."

"It may not be that easy. We still don't know why he kidnapped Marcus. He may want power, or money, there are a myriad of options."

"We'll deal with it." The brothers turned back to talk to each other and again, Ludwig had the strong feeling he was being shut out. He didn't know whether to take offense or admire it. They had their heads bent with the utmost secrecy.

Finally Feliciano looked up. "Arrange a meeting place, some where public, I won't meet him in private. Oh, and check with the proprietor at the club Grandpa was at. It's a little weird that he didn't notice those men come in or leave."

Ludwig was impressed. "Of coarse. I'll send Gilbert over there."

"If that's all, I'm going to take a nap." Lovino yawned.

Feliciano stayed up with Ludwig. "You know, we appreciate this, even if we aren't good at showing it." He said. "You helped us a lot by bringing us here and I'm really thankful that you aren't keeping us out of the loop."

Ludwig studied him. He was so much less aggressive than his brother. He was thankful for that. He had a feeling, that in the long run, Lovino's temper would bring trouble. "You're welcome. In one day, you've lived up to your grandfather's reputation very well. You have a real knack for this sort of thing."

Feliciano laughed. "What, being a gangster?"

"I wasn't going to use such crude terms. . ."

"It's okay, I know what you're saying. Lovi and I work really well under stress."

"That's admirable."

At that Feliciano collapsed in his seat. "AHHH!" He cried. "What a mess!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Really well?" He asked.

Feliciano smiled. "For a while, at least."

There was peace and then Ludwig got up. "I'll go get you some water. Would you like some lunch?"

"No, I'm fine."

Ludwig left him in peace and went to find his brother.

Gilbert was in a side parlor talking to the blond policeman Mathew Williams, the family's pet. Williams was grudgingly on the family payroll. He didn't have to do anything bad, just look the other way occasionally. Contrary to popular belief, Marcus had a great respect for the police. He knew they had a tough job to do and if they ever interfered then they were just doing that job. He had a strict no retaliation policy with the police.

Ludwig waited for his brother to finish dealing out the money and sent the poor bumbling cop on his way. "How goes it?" He asked his brother in German.

Ludwig smiled. "Our little Dons came to the conclusion that the club owner might be helping Braginski and they want someone to go and check it out. I thought strong arming was a good job for you. Who do you wanna take with you?"

Gilbert lounged in one of the huge, rich leather chairs. "I"ll go by myself. This shouldn't be too tough a job."

"Take Eldelstein, I don't want you going alone."

"I hate that guy! He's boringer than you!"

"Be nice. He's not actually that bad of a guy if you got to know him."

"I don't wanna get to know him, anyway he'd be less boring to you, you're both those attorney types, I'm not and he always uses big words no one else uses to try and piss me off."

Ludwig laughed. "Deal with it for me?"

"Oh, fine but I can promise I won't deck him."

"That's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Hehe." Gilbert stretched and got up. "I'll go now. Call up that bastard to meet me at the gate."

Ludwig sent a man named Leo to go and fetch Edelstein and watched his brother go, shaking his head.

At the club Gilbert and Roderich ordered drinks and sat at the bar. "Hey, can we talk to Sal?" Gilbert asked. "It's got to do with buisiness."

The bartender went and got the owner, Sal. "Hey boys." He said. "I never figured to see you two together." He joked, laughing.

Gilbert thought his laugh was too tight. Too forced. "How ya doin', Sal? Buisiness been good?"

"Eh, you know. Good as can be what with the dam cops pushing down my door two weeks ago, but you know all about that."

"Yeah, we straitened it out for you." He noticed a guilty flicker in Sal's eye.

"Shame about the boss. Do you have any information?"

"Yeah, Russians. You know any Russians bee active around here?"

Sal shook his head. "No, not that I can think of. Should I?"

"You might, I wouldn't know. How about you tell us if any come calling. Specially by the name of Braginski. That name sound familiar to you?"

Sal began to sweat. "Uh, no not really."

"Shame, we coulda really used some help." Gilbert played with his drink. He had the laughable thought that in a another life he might have made a decent detective. "How about the old man, huh? Real shame. You know this place might dry up for a while if we don't find him. I hope that doesn't upset business too much."

Sal blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, we're thinkin' of putting a pause on all family business until he's found." It was a lie but what did Sal know?

Gilbert prided himself on how quickly he had reduced the man to a nervous wreck. "Last chance, Sal. Have you heard anything about Russians in the area?"

Sal fumbled with a glass. "I told you I haven't. Why would I lie?"

"I dunno, why would you?" Gilbert reached across the counter and grabbed Sal's shirt front. He got right in his face and hissed. "We know you helped the Russians that night. They came in through the front and left through the back. They knew which room the old man was in and nobody knew that but us and you."

Sal struggled. "Ya don't understand! They threatened me!"

"You could have come to us. We would have dealt with it!"

"I didn't think!"

"Damn right you didn't! Tell me what you know about Braginski." He let Sal go and the man fell back against the wall behind the bar.

"H-he and a couple of his people came in and said they'd cause me a lot of trouble if I didn't help them. They wanted to know where the Don was but I thought they only wanted to talk to him. I didn't know they were going to kidnap him."

Gilbert crossed his arms. "Bad choice. However, you're safe until we get the Don back. But we're cutting you off. No more liquor, no more protection. You're out." He grabbed his coat and swung out the door, taking his glass with him. Edelstein followed in his wake.

"That was rather well executed." Edelstein said.

"Shut yer trap. I have my moments."

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, sorry for the wait, I've had finals, I still do but thought i'd go ahead and post this. I'm sorry it's short the next one is half written already and it'll be pretty long so keep hope alive! I hope everyone enjoys this and thank you all kindly for reading! :)**

Three days later Feliciano and Lovino arranged to meet in a small restaurant with two of Braginski's men. Eduard Von Bock and Toris Laurinaitis.

The two were not Russians which struck the brothers as odd but then, Ludwig and Gilbert were not Italians. They settled into seats across from the men. The longer haired of the two, Toris extended his hand, looking nervous. Feliciano shook it but Lovino rejected any offer of familiarity. He scowled at them, making the Toris draw back.

"I'm not here to negotiate." Lovino said. "I want my grandpa back and you're gonna give him to me."

Toris smiled. "Well, of coarse," He looked to his partner.

Eduard adjusted his glasses. "We're willing to make a deal with you. Our boss realizes he bit off too much and he wants to end things on a. . ." He paused. "Well, before violence escalates."

I'm not making a deal with you pricks!" Lovino snapped.

Feliciano pawed at his sleeve. "Maybe we should at least hear them out." He said.

Scowling, Lovino crossed his arms but not before motioning for them to go on.

Eduard cleared his throat. "Mr. Braginski feels that he could help you."

"I doubt that." Lovino muttered. Feliciano elbowed him.

"He feels that he could help you with. . Ah, Eastern European immigrants. He feels that as Italians, you're not very familiar with them and he could be a liaison for you."

"Why? We don't have any dealings with Eastern Europeans. That one Polish Idiot but that's about it."

Feliciano frowned. "He's not an idiot. I met Felicks with Ludwig one time and I liked him."

"You like everyone." Lovino muttered. "The point is, we don't need any help from Braginski."

"You don't know that."Toris said quickly. "There's been a lot of Immigration from Eastern Europe."

"Yeah, but not to New York. They move out west, most of them. It's really, not in our best interest to do business with you."

"Ah, but you could have connections to inside communist Russia! Think about that!"

"That would only ruin our political connection it got known we had ties to Communists, no one would want to do business with us."

Eduard sighed, showing strain. "China. China and most of the Orient. Mr. Braginski has connections in Russia that have connections to the Orient. Work with us and you could make a fortune with imports. Oriental décor is very popular lately." He paused, waiting to see their reactions. "We have a connection here in New York visiting. His name is Yao Wang. You could meet him."

Lovino rubbed his chin. "Hmmm." He was angry more because they had actually managed to produce something useful. He final groaned. "Alright! I don't suppose I have much choice anyway, do I?" He was very bitter. "If We agree to this, you have to let our Grandfather go."

"OF coarse. Mr. Braginski will be very happy."

"I hope you all rot." Lovino muttered, shaking hands with Eduard.

"When will you let Grandpa go?" Feliciano asked, beyond joy.

"Soon. Perhaps by tomorrow. And don't worry, he hasn't been harmed. He's been very agreeable."

"What's that mean?" Lovino spat.

"Well, he treated it more like a vacation than captivity." Toris laughed. "I rather liked him."

"Good for you." Lovino said, cutting his brother off before the idiot went and made any better friends of them. "Well, we'll see you again and if our Grandfather isn't returned to us in under a week, all deals are off and you'll get a war."

Feliciano nodded, trying to look serious .

Back at home, the boys explained everything to Ludwig who nodded over their choices, approvingly. "I think you made the right decision. I only hope your grandfather agrees." Ludwig sank back in his usual chair in the office. "I think Asian Imports would be a very good thing. Not so much the connections within the Soviet Union, I can't see much good coming out of those but if we have to use them to get to Asia then I'm all for it."

Feliciano smiled. "I'm glad. But what about Grandpa? They didn't give us a clear answer in it."

"We shouldn't agree on anything until we have him back." Lovino said.

"I agree but we should still pretend like we're working with them."

"I hate this." Lovino said. "I don't want to work with them."

Gilbert, who had thus far remained quiet leaned forward over his brother's chair. "I say we don't work with them We get the old man back and then we shut them down."

"No!" Ludwig glared at him. "That's a good way to get our name ruined. If we do that, all of their friends are gonna turn on us."

Gilbert shut his mouth. He wasn't hurt but he did scowl a little. "Sorry."

"Anyway, best thing to do is to see if they'll really release Marcus." Ludwig said.

"I agree. I don't want to fight anyone." Feliciano said, happy that someone was looking for a peaceful path out of things. "They think they bit off too much, that's good for us, isn't it?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "Though if you ask me, they're overestimating us."

Feliciano sighed unhappily and Lovino said: "Good, lets keep it this way."

**SPOILER! K, now i know this was all resolved without** **bloodshed but trust me, it isn't over. they just think it is! SPOILER! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, there is really no excuse as to why this took me so long. I'm very sorry but please know that I will be updating this again. Please enjoy and I'm very sorry for the wait, I hope no one gave up on me! Please enjoy!**

True to their word, the Russians let Marcus go unharmed and business negotiations between the two factions began. Marcus now took a back seat. He was so happy with how his grandsons had averted the crisis he wanted to see first hand how capable they were. He gave Ludwig more power and sat back to observe. He was thrilled at how well they had settled things without violence.

Things became very prosperous for the boys. The deal with the Russians turned out better than they had anticipated although it involved dealing with an ill tempered Chinaman who found New York not to his taste and complained about it constantly, he did however handle business exceptionally well and was happy to have new people to work with. The Russians also handled the Eastern Europeans well.

Marcus was pleased when his grandsons managed the family smoothly. He almost considered turning it over to them. He had the increasing desire to return to his home. He had a longing for Italy not felt before the arrival of his two boys. They had brought with them the very image of the land he had almost forgotten and he missed it dearly.

Lovino was loud and boisterous and a bit too aggressive and Feliciano was perhaps not enough. Marcus worried that on their own they would not survive. He need not have feared, they were never apart and Ludwig was always with them. His love for the German was comparable only with that of his grandsons.

For Marcus, life was very good.

It was in the spring of the following year that anything happened again that caused a stir. It came in the form of a Desperate Frenchman. He came to them in a state of misery. The poor man babbled away in French for almost an hour until they could get him to speak English which when he did, he mixed it frequently with French. Finally they got the story out of him.

He had lived on a primarily Italian street with a bakery. Marcus thought it a fitting job for the man, he did not exactly look like a man suited for hard work. The poor man shook in his seat. It had started simply with a string of robberies that had nothing to do with him. He has surmised that his shop was simply too small to be the victim of any such crime but he had been wrong. He told them that he had been working to send money back home, a story sympathetic to most all immigrants but the money had all been taken and his store smashed. The Italians in the neighborhood had all been kind but they could not make up for lost damages. The Frenchman had picked himself up and returned to business after that, thinking that it was a one time thing and that surely, he could start again but just as things picked back up the very same thing happened. And it happened again after that and soon he saw that he was the only one being targeted. He was beside himself and ready to move.

"I just don't understand why they keep doing it!" He said.

Feliciano sat behind his grandfather's desk with crippled face. "That's a terrible story." He said, close to tears himself. He was easily moved and such a story broke him.

"Thank you for hearing me." The Frenchman said, his name was Francis. "I just didn't know what to do. All of my neighbors told me not to go to the police. They said to go to you so here I am!"

"Well, this is terrible." Feliciano said again. " Tell me, have you made any enemies since you came to America?"

"Non! I have been a good, hard working American since I came here. I don't understand why this would happen. Is it where I live? Should I move? Is it what I bake?"

"I'm sure it isn't that." Francis had brought some small pastries as gifts and Feliciano was enjoying them immensely. "I think it is something much more petty. Perhaps it's kids. Kids don't understand how hard people have to work and children who have grown up here seldom realize how hard it is to get a grip on a job." He shook his head. "It's terrible. I'll send my friend Gilbert over and he'll guard the place for a few days. Pretend he is a worker there. If anyone tries to rob you again, he'll deal with it."

Gilbert entered the room and shook Francis's hand. "Heya," He said. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you."

"Francis Bonnefoy." The two hit it off rather well. Feliciano smiled. They were so much taller than he when they stood but didn't mind. He was an arrogant sort of person. He was glad they got on so well. He loved it when people get along. A friendly atmosphere to him was heaven. Gilbert had already gotten on quite well with Antonio who, when he thought about it, he did not see enough of. He sent them on their way, thinking about Antonio.

"Lovino, do you wanna go out tonight?" He called out the window to where his brother was in the garden trying to explain the importance of growing tomatoes to Ludwig. He was more of less yelling because the German did not appreciate them enough.

"What?" Lovino yelled back. "Sure! We can find ourselves dates!"

"Maybe we can bring Antonio! That would be fun!"

"Tch. No! You know how I feel about that Spanish Bastard. He annoys me constantly and he'd dumb."

Feliciano laughed. He never really listened to his brother because he knew deep down he liked Antonio.

He pulled his head back in the window and sighed. It was a perfectly warm, summer day. The air had a heavy feeling that only afternoon could bring but it was not unpleasant. He rather liked it. He strolled out into the yard and found Ludwig resting in a lawn chair, a paper over his eyes, no doubt nursing a headache Lovino had inspired. He laughed and passed by. His brother was in the garden working with apparently angry passion. His grandfather was playing a game of cards with several of the men who should have been standing guard and others who normally spent time behind desks were out enjoying the sunshine. He lay down in the grass and closed his eyes, it was so pleasant.

Feliciano awoke sometime later to find his grandfather lying next to him, snoring quietly. He smiled. It was still blissfully warm and peaceful out. He rolled over and left and looked to see his grandfather opene one eye blearily before returning to sleep.

He himself asked Ludwig to drive him to Antonio's flower shop. Gianni greeted him. In the city the nice and pleasant weather changed. His street was so much more crowded and dirty. It made him sad. People were yelling and the shouting and running all around. It was so very different. "Hi." He said. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd give Antonio the night off. I want him to come out with us."

Gianni laughed. "Whatever you want. Antonio works more than enough. Antonio, you're free for the day. Get out of here."

Antonio put down his watering can and apron and sprang after Feliciano. He greeted Ludwig and sank back into the car.

"Any trouble?" Feliciano asked him.

"No, none at all. Everything has been great." Antonio sat happily for a minute, glad to be back in his friend's company. Sometimes he worried about the kind of business they did but he preferred not to think about it. It made him happier not to. "So were are we going out?" He asked.

"I was thinking a club. Lovino wants to find a date."

Antonio smiled. "Ah, I wouldn't mind that myself!" He said.

They laughed. "How have you been?" Felician asked.

"I've been good. Gianni and his wife have been so kind to me and the men you have running Guiseppe's store are very friendly."

"That's good." Feliciano still had no idea why his brother complained so endlessly about their friend. "I think we'll have a lot of fun tonight." He said.

"Yeah. Is Gilbert going to be there? He and I have become good friends."

"We weren't planning on it cause he's busy with something else but if you want him, I'll get him. Ludwig. Can we swing by Mr. Bonnefoy's shop?'

Ludwig turned a corner. "Sure."

"Do you wanna come out too?" Feliciano asked.

"Ah, no thank you. It's not really my thing."

"That's too bad. We'd love to have you!"

"It's okay. You'll have Gilbert and if it's a good enough time he'll tell me and he won't stop talking about it for days. Have fun."

A little disappointed, Feliciano nodded. He had long grown to understand that his friend was not the party type. "Antonio, I think you'll like Francis. He's very nice."

They stopped outside Francis's shop. Ludwig pulled out a paper and let them go in.

Inside, Francis was pulling out his hair. "Non!" He yelled. "Non! Just give up! I'll do the cooking and you do the selling, how about that?"

Gilbert held a blackened cake, looking sour. "This French cooking is too hard." He grumbled, tossing the cake.

Feliciano laughed. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Ah!" Francis smiled. "Mr. Vargas! Thank you so much for sending him. I'm sure nobody will mess with me now!" His eyes found Antonio. "Who is this?"

"My Friend, Mr. Carriedo."

They shook hands. "You can call me Antonio."

"Francis."

They settled down around the counter to talk and again, Feliciano was pleased with how well they all got along. He asked Gilbert quietly while the others were talking if there had been any trouble.

"I had to chase off a few punks. They were small time and not organized. I think he was being messed with by kids." Gilbert shook his head. "The only thing that doesn't sit well with me is that they were too well planned. The type of guys I saw were stupid working types. I dunno, I'll look into it."

Feliciano nodded. "Well, we're going out tonight. Do you and Mr. Bonnefoy want to come along?" He spoke up for the other to hear.

"Love to." Gilbert said. "What dya say, Francis?"

"Sure."

Come night they all met up for a jazz club adventure. It was a nice, classy little place held in the basement of another club. A speakeasy. The Vargas family supplied them with liquor and so they were told that all drinks were on the house but Felicano would not hear of it. He insisted on paying.

As hoped, Gilbert Francis and Antonio all made excellent fiends and as the night went on the all wound up drunk.

Lovino retreated into a corner, first with a man to talk business and then with a couple of pretty young things and Feliciano sat back, enjoying the music and dancing and general happy atmosphere. At a separate table, Gilbert and Francis were in a large argument on weather beer or wine was better and then demanding Antonio's opinion and receiving little help. In general, it was a perfect night.

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, the story really picks up here, I told you those Russian's don't get away without some blood and here's where it starts. Also, I wanted to make the story darker from here on out so be warned. this chapter isn't tat bad but the next will be. Well, please enjoy!:)**

As it tuned out, it was indeed only punks messing with Francis and after that was settled, it came about that Marcus wished to return to Italy. This was met with cries from Feliciano and even Lovino raised several objections but he assured them that he had faith in them and that they could run his empire well enough. He was proud of his boys. Proud of their strength and courage, proud of their dealings and unity.

He promised them that he would not be forever gone and that he would eventually return. "But would you deny an old man the right to see his home?" He asked. Both boys regretfully said that they would not.

Both brothers and Ludwig too saw him off at the docks. The brothers had not been to the docks since their own arrival which now seemed ages ago and a lifetime away. Marcus kissed them both on their heads and even gave a grandfatherly hug to Ludwig. While Feliciano cried and Lovino told him to shut up because he was making a scene, Marcus leaned in to whisper to Ludwig. 'Thank you for all the help you've given me with my grandsons." He whispered.

Lovino nodded. "Of course, and I'll continue to help."

"Good man but..." Marcus cast an eye towards the bickering brothers. "If there was ever some sort of. . . . problem to arise, would you help one more than the other?" H chose his words carefully.

Ludwig frowned. "I don't understand."

"Ludwig, a family cannot have two heads. One of the boys will have to leave. For now they agree and agreeing works for them but there will come a time when they will not agree and when that time comes, you must pick the right one. The one you support will be the one to lead the family. Will Gilbert follow you?"

Although he was horrified by the idea, Ludwig nodded. "Gilbert will take my side. Yes."

"Then watch them closely and see who would be a better leader because one day this will end and one day there will have to be only one. Protect them. Please. Do not let my grandsons fight each other. When that day comes, try to end it without bloodshed. They love each other but power and money can do things to men. You are strong and you are smart, watch and know." Marcus tapped Ludwig's head. "Watch and know." He leaned forward and kissed Ludwig's head. "Goodbye my grandsons! I go now, home to Italy!"

The brothers stood waving but Ludwig felt cold. A chill hung over him as he looked at the smiling and waving brothers. He looked up at Marcus on the ship and caught his eye and Marcus nodded and there again came that icy chill. He could not see a rift coming between the bothers. Feliciano adored Lovino and Lovino was so protective of him. Yet despite that, he knew he was right. One day they would not agree.

That night he watched them discuss business, trying to think of which one he would support. He didn't know. Feliciano took time in thinking things over and Lovino rushed into things but then Lovino was quick to take action when Feliciano looked for a bloodless outcome. He was lost. They both had fault and strengths and they seemed to make up for whatever the other lacked.

He went to bed that night confused and unhappy. Marcus's words had shaken him to the core.

The days passed and no rift seemed to come. Things went well with the Russians and the Chinese. The police stayed off of their backs and the brothers did a wonderful job of obtaining connections. Nothing seemed askew and so Ludwig put the troubling thought from mind. If they ever came to that bridge, he would deal with it then.

They corrupted the police force. They bought off politicians and even big business owners. It all stemmed from liquor. Everyone wanted liquor. People liked drinking and they liked the money that could be made from of it.

"You know, if Prohibition ever ends, we'll be in the poor house." Gilbert joked one day. "Well, not you Ludwig. You're too smart for that but the rest of us, we'll be flat broke."

Ludwig assured him that that was not the case and that the family had other sources of income besides liquor. They had invested in business and they had stocks and other interests and men on the inside monitoring the stock market. They would be fine. Gilbert had shrugged, saying it was just a joke when he really did not understand it.

It was 1924 before anything else happened that could be construed as out of the ordinary. Trouble arose in the form of money being withheld The Russians were holding out on them. Feliciano was willing to make a new deal but Lovino would not. He simply would not hear of anything close to compromise.

Arguing sprung up between the brothers. They could not agree and Ludwig found himself taking Felciano's side. They could not risk a war with the Russians. They would loose all of their eastern European ties and their connections with China.

Feliciano understood this bit but Lovino did not. He was angry that money had been withheld and that his brother wanted to let them get away with it. "It is not so much!" Feliciano reasoned.

"It's not the mount!" Lovino cried. "I never wanted to have dealings with them anyway. They've made fools of us and everyone knows it. They've been holding money since we started."

"I will not spill blood over this!" Feliciano said, for once sounding firm. "I know what Braginski has done but I see no reason to wage war against him. It is a war we would surely win and if we went so ballistic over it, the other families would think that we are unreasonable people and we would never be able to work the same way. We have to let this slide."

Lovino stormed from the office.

Feliciano sank miserably into his chair. "Ludwig, what am I to do? I'm worried that my fratello will do something he'll regret!" he accepted the drink Ludwig offered him.

"It was more than a little money they withheld." Ludwig pointed out.

"I know but I would not go to war over it! One piccolo pezzo is not enough! No one is dead. What cause would I have for killing one of them? None! I could not justify it. What would grandfather say? He would say that it was wrong! Lovino is so stubborn."

"Do you think we could give him something to satisfy him?"

"Like what?"

"You will have to address this problem. Even if you think it is nothing, it will have to be addressed and dealt with. Lovino is right about that, even if his measures do go too far."

Feliciano sighed. "Alright. Arrange a meeting. I want to go and lie down. I have a headache and I need some rest." As he passed, he patted Ludwig's arm heavily. "Thank you for this,Ludwig. Thank you." He continued on his way and left the office.

Ludwig shook his head and settled behind the office desk, glass of scotch in hand and a growing pain in his head.

The next morning Feliciano met with Braginski in secret. He did not meet wit the man in his office as he would have normally, instead they met in a restaurant.

"So, what seems to be the trouble?" Braginski asked.

Feliciano sighed. "We know you have been holding money." He said, almost mournfully. "And I promise you that unless you stop, you will regret it."

Braginski smiled. "Do I have you to fear?" He asked.

"No. you have my brother. I can stop him now but if you continue to withhold money from me, then I will not be able to." His eyes hardened. "Nor will I even try."

Braginski gave him a long look before leaning forward and smiling. "Da, but I am not afraid of you. Or your brother."

"Braginski, if you want to remain in business, then stop. I will pretend that it never happened and we will move on."

Braginski paused. "Italians are so hard to work with." He said. "You come across as poor immigrants and yet underneath, you and your brother are cold. Your American dream is to be rich by any means necessary."

Feliciano was silent. "I have come from nothing." He said quietly. "I will never be noting again."

"And what about your brother?"

"He has come from the same place I have."

"Then you have warped the American Dream."

"No, I have simply archived it."

Braginski leaned over the table, eyes narrow and face playing a smile. "But can you hold on to it?"

Feliciano's eyebrows came together. "I came here to talk business." He said.

"And I reject your business."

Feliciano sat silently before he raise is eyes and stared directly into Braginski's. "Why do you risk war? You know tat we are stronger and we will defeat you. I do not with for blood to be spilled."

"Oh? But blood has already been spilled. We know of your little friend from Spain. The one who plays Italian."

"You didn't!"

"We did."

Feliciano tore from his seat and out the door. Gilbert was waiting in the car, reading a newspaper. "What's up?" He asked. He was stunned to see Feliciano such a mess. He looked frantic.

"Quickly, drive to Antonio!" He cried.

Gilbert threw down is paper and did as he was told.

In is chest, Feliciano could feel is heart beating faster than it ever had.

**Thank you for reading and keep a look out for the next chapter, it should be up soon! Also CLIFFHANGER! fid out what happens to Antonio next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, thanks to invisibleamanda for pointing out my typo in the previous chapter! I didn't even notice it! Well, this chapter is a short one but I'll have the next one up soon so no fears! Please enjoy!**

They pulled up in front of the flower shop and ran out, leaving the car doors open. A small crowd stood around the store front and a hushed murmuring was floating about them. Feliciano fell to his knees next to Antonio who lay on the ground. He was still breathing. "Get an ambulance!" He cried. "Someone! Hurry!" He held his friend and did not care that there were tears sliding down his face in plain view for everyone to see.

Antonio had been shot. Blood spattered the colorful display of flowers behind him and the wall behind it and the floor and it was too much for Feliciano who's tears would not stop. He clung to is friend and cursed himself for not allowing Lovino to go ahead with his plans. He cursed himself for thinking he could talk is way out of a fight. Antonio was a civilian, he was part of no family, did the Russian's not respect that?

An ambulance finally came and carried Antonio away. Feliciano was left covered in blood for the whole world to see only he knew that no one had seen anything. He rolled up his sleeves and removed his jacket and was the spitting image of a poor immigrant boy as he began to scrub clean the shop. He sent Gilbert home, he could not bare to see someone. He scrubbed and cleaned and bloodied is hands in the process and did not stop until not a single trace of blood remained and it was dark out.

He wearily made is way back to his old room. Guiseppe had died for them and now Antonio was hurt, maybe life threateningly so and it was because of them. Never before had he wished he'd stayed in Italy. Braginski had spoken of an American Dream but it was turning into a nightmare.

He sank onto the bed of his old room and looked around. He'd lived in such poverty but now that seemed a lifetime away. He thought he might have been another man at that time. He had been a boy. He looked at the bare walls and the dingy furniture. Really, it hadn't been so bad. He could have lived in it and he cursed himself for wanting more. He cursed himself for ever having wanted more.

He clasped is hands and shook violently. In the dark room he sat alone, anger and pain overwhelming him as tears streamed down is cheeks unchecked. Lovino ad been right all along. There could be no talking with me like Braginski. There could be no peace.

He wondered back to the house, arriving late and alone. He was hungry and empty. Empty of more than just food. He wandered back into the office, his office and sank into a chair, a glass of scotch in front of him. He did not know or care that he looked a mess or that there was blood and grime on his clothes. He did not care that it had been cold and he had left his coat at the shop. He sat drinking and thinking and it was in that state that Ludwig found him.

He approached silently, unsure of what to say.

"What do you want?" Feliciano asked, somehow sounding cold. He was most of the way through the bottle.

"Um, I came to tell you that Antonio will be fine. I contacted the hospital and Gilbert is standing watch." He hoped these words would help.

They seemed to for Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief and in the orange glow of the lamps, he sank back in is chair and Ludwig took in his full appearance. "That it good." Ludwig frowned as Feliciano poured himself another drink. "I have never drank this much before." He said, almost as though he was considering himself.

"Well, you have a right to."

Feliciano nodded. "Come and talk to me. My plans have fallen to nothing." Ludwig pulled up a chair and waited for Feliciano to speak. "I wanted to resolve this with out blood or violence. I wanted peace. But I only thought of what I want. I did not see tat Braginski wanted a break. I did not see that he no longer wished to work under the Vargas family."

"Would you have given him that break?"

Feliciano shook is head. "No. I would not have but I did not see! That is the problem." He sighed mournfully. "And now Antonio lies in the hospital. Oh, how could I ave been so blind to their movements. That is why they were holding the money."

Ludwig poured himself a drink from a second bottle and set it were Feliciano could not reach. "What will we do now? Lovino wants to go to war with Braginski."

Feliciano waved his and carelessly. "Let him. He will be a better war time don than I. I don't care what he does from ere on out. Let him take on Braginski."

"You mean that?"

"I do!" Feliciano slammed his fist down. "After what he's done to Antonio, I don't care if Lovino kills him a hundred times!"

"You want to risk your empire so quickly?"

"Si! My empire is my friends! I have built this empire up from what my grandfather made it and together, Lovino and I have created something most Americans never know! We have gone from poverty to prosperity and now this. . . this Russian throws water over out fire! He seeks to destroy what we have built! He harms our friend, our friend who has nothing to do with the family, that is inexcusable!"

Ludwig was aghast at the fire and anger in Feliciano's words. "I'll stand by this decision, after all we must show the other families that we are not weak, that some one who is not Italian stands no chance against us."

Feliciano nodded. "So much is at stake, please don't think that I care only for revenge, I think for my family with a clear head." He looked at the bottle. "Well, maybe not with a clear head tonight but my words were all thought wen the bottle was full. We'll talk more on this in the morning but for now, all I want to do is bathe and sleep and in the morning I will deal with the problems." He got up groggily. "Ludwig, you are a good friend and consigliori."

Ludwig watched him leave the room and swallowed. War and hell would come and they did, they would come hard and fast. He may have been sharp but even he could not see what lay ahead.

**Um, consigliori means counselor , in the mafia, a counselor would be kind of like an adviser to the boss or don. I have to bend the rules a little because normally a non italian would never be given the position like Ludwig has. that's all for notes, thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter fifteen! I don't think very much happens in this chapter, at least action wise but some important things do go on so look out for them! Well, please enjoy.:)**

The next morning a council was called in the office. Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, the lawyer Roderich and the other caporegime met to discuss what was to be done about the Russians. Ludwig looked to see if Feliciano was in the same state as the night before but he seemed awake and self assure.

Feliciano sat behind the desk and Lovino stood in front, arms crossed. "You all know Antonio." Feliciano said. There was nodding. "Well, yesterday he was shot. He's alive and he's going to recover but he was shot because of his connections to our family." He paused and looked around the room. "He was shot by the Russian Braginski and his men as a deliberate act of war. I believe that Braginski means to make a break from our family and damage us in the process. As much as I hate to do this, I'm willing to use Antonio's attack as a means to go to war with Braginski. He's been holding out on us, keeping money and now that he's attacked someone to harm us, we must show that we will not stand for it. Antonio is not a member of the familia, attacking him goes against every code we posses."

Lovino waved his hand. "But Braginski is Russian and they don't follow our rules. They have no conduct, they will do anything for money. We must stop the Russian's from gaining a foot hold in New York."

Feliciano nodded. "We can't let savages run our country." He looked around, sharply. "And make no mistake, men who gun down civilians without a second thought are savages."

"What will the other families think?" Roderich asked. "Won't they see our attacking Braginski as going too far?"

"For now, and as long as it does not touch them, they will see it as our business. They will not interfere until war comes to their door." Feliciano smiled a little. "Or at least to their interests,"

"So, we must make the next move, before the Russians attack us again." Lovino stepped forward. "I propose an attack against one of his men. Knock one of them off and he will see that we are serious."

Feliciano put up a hand. "No! He did not kill Antonio, if we kill one of them, then we have done worse. We must do to them what they have done to us. No more."

Lovino scowled. "But he tried to! It was only by accident that Antonio lived."

"Never the less, we must not do worse. Make them suffer as we have suffered but no more."

There was murmuring and Ludwig said. "You want to attack one of them but not kill him?"

"That would be the correct plan of action. We are stronger and they insult us by thinking they could stand a chance." Feliciano's eyes flashed. "This is personal. Antonio is a good fiend."

"Is it wise to take it so personally?" Roderich asked. "They probably see it as being business. We refused to let them go and they retaliated."

Feliciano frown and brought his hands together beneath his chin. Roderich had a point. "But they attacked someone outside of the family. I cannot forgive that." Ludwig sat back and fear crept into his heart, Feliciano's eyes were hard and cold. "I want this dealt with and I want that Russian punished. Send him an injured man and we'll wait for his reaction. Maybe he will see that we are not fools and we do not play fools' games."

There was shuffling as people got up to leave. Roderich left looking a little unhappy and was followed by the other caporegime but Ludwig, Gilbert and Lovino stayed behind.

The office was warm and light with a gentle, yellow light that filtered in from behind the lace curtains and all of this created a warm, pleasant atmosphere but somehow, Ludwig felt cold and shivered. He looked from the warm light of outdoors to the dark and shadowed desk where the brothers stood. They were so different from when he had first met them. Then they had been simple minded boys from the Italian country side and now they were criminals. Criminals who now plotted war. He took the seat before occupied by Roderich and waited for them to speak.

"Catch one of their men and when you hurt him, tell him that this beating is a message for Braginski." Lovino said.

"But don't kill him. We will not take the first life in this and if it is possible, I want to avoid death." Feliciano added. "Oh, and when you pick your man, try and pick one with no children. Children should not see their father beaten."

Ludwig would forever marvel at their respect for family. He sat quietly while the brothers gave orders to his own brother and then once Gilbert had left he stood and walked to the door, leaving the two brothers to talk and plot.

Ludwig walked down the hall away from the office and into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water from the tap and leaned against the counter, jacket off and unbuttoned his waist coat. He felt exhausted from one meeting. They were playing with people's lives. He swallowed his water and sighed. It was not his place to interfere.

The kitchen glowed with warm light and was airy and open to the summer outside. He looked a his pocket watch and sighed again. He would go in to the drawling room and take a nap.

It went according to plan. Gilbert and two others delivered a rather strong message to one of Braginski's men after cornering him in a side street. The man had been out buying a loaf of bread. They had not shot him. They had beaten him. The poor man crawled back to Braginski on all fours and it was only two hours after that that Feliciano received a phone call. Braginski's man Toris was on the other end, he sounded shaken and out of breath.

"Braginski will not bow to you." He said.

Lovino who had been listening snatched the phone up. "Put that coward on!"

There was a shift and then it was Ivan Braginski himself on the other end. "Da?" He said. "Listen, you Italian's think you own the streets but that's wrong. If you think this little act will scare me, just wait. You'll see. Times are changing little brothers."

Lovino was about to shout another insult into the phone wen it cut off and he was left with silence. He cursed. "Damn!" He turned to his brother. "Your plan for no blood did not work. This time we do it my way. He began dialing." I'm calling Gilbert. "Gilbert, change of plans. I want you and your men to go to the hospital and finish off that man you beat yesterday, then, place guards around Antonio's hospital room and send someone to stay with Francis. They attacked one man out side of the family, I wouldn't doubt them to do it a second time." He hung up and looked at Feliciano, who nodded.

Feliciano went around the desk and hugged his brother. "I'm sorry I did not trust you to make decisions. I oped all could be resolved without bloodshed. I abhor violence."

Lovino ran a hand over the top of his brother's head. "I know. I will try and keep most of the blood on my hands." He drew away to the window. "We should visit Antonio this weekend. It's because of us he's hurt."

Feliciano nodded. "I'll find a time." He watched his older brother and sighed. He had not told him about visiting their old room over Guiseppe's shop. He thought his brother would not want to remember the past, pain had happened there. He looked at his hands while his brother's back was turned. His hands were clean. He had never spilled blood. He wondered what it felt like to do so and wondered that if the time came he could live with himself. He clenched his fists and looked up at his brother who was gazing out the window. He didn't know how his brother lived with the fact that he had committed murder and it scared him that he too might be able to live so easily.

Lovino turned to him as a cloud crossed the sun and a shadow fell over the room. He gave a small smile. Feliciano smiled too, despite his troubled mind.

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Really sorry about the delay! No excuse, I've just been lazy. Well, here's chapter 16 and I hope everyone enjoys! :)**

Gilbert killed the man and the very next day the brothers went to visit Antonio. He sat up in bed, laughing and talking with a nurse and he positively beamed when he saw them. He waved and cried out in Spanish.

Feliciano felt a pang of guilt when he saw Antonio shudder slightly from moving. He gave the man a small hug and sat back as Antonio tried to draw one out of Lovino too but was unable. "How are you feeling?" Feliciano asked.

Antonio shrugged. "Oh, you know. I've been better but I'm okay. I feel good."

"That's good. Is the hospital treating you well? Are you getting everything you want here?" The brothers were paying for all of the hospital bills.

Antonio laughed. "Of coarse, but there really isn't anything I want. I'm just worried for Gianni, I left him all alone and such a mess. Would it be too much to ask you two to stop by and check on him? It would make me feel much better."

"Of course we will!"Feliciano cried. Lovino grunted.

"He and his wife have been so kind to me since I came to this country. If it were not for you two I might never have found such a good job." Antonio's warm, sunny smile was wonderful and Feliciano felt some of his grief and guilt lift a little.

"I know." He said. "We were lucky too. Ah, poor Guiseppe."

"I've been thinking about reopening our store, with Gianni. Would that bother you two? It's been sitting empty and everything inside is dusty. It makes me sad."

Lovino shrugged. "Go ahead." He said.

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah!" The idea of something being done with the sad, empty store made him happy and after the shooting, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Antonio.

"Where's the guard I had placed here?" Lovino asked, looking around.

"Oh, He went to get a coke." Antonio shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Damn it." Lovino cursed. "What kind of men is Gilbert hiring? Damn Germans."

Antonio laughed. "Haha, I like him. He's fun. He's been teaching me more Italian and Gilbert and Francis visited me yesterday and they're going to throw me a party when I get out of here! You should come!"

Lovino crossed his arms. "I've got more important stuff to do than go to your stupid party." He said.

"We'd love to go!" Feliciano said, clapping his hands.

"No we wouldn't!" Lovino said, although truth be told he would have loved a party.

"Wonderful!" Antonio cried. "It'll be great!"

Lovino muttered that he bet it wouldn't be and Feliciano started coming up with ideas. He didn't mention that a man had been killed for Antonio's sake. He thought it better to keep that to themselves. After all, Antonio was not really part of the family and the less he knew, the better and safer it was.

They talked for a good hour before a nurse came by and told them Antonio had to rest and even though he protested himself they were ushered out. Feliciano waved over the nurses shoulder and called back promises and well wishes in Italian. They stopped by the Guard and Lovino gave him a small nod of approval before heading out again.

Out on the street they stopped and looked back up at the hospital's white facade. "He seems well." Feliciano said.

Lovino nodded and climbed in their car. Both brothers had recently taken to learning to drive. Ludwig had assured them that cars were the future and they would be left behind without learning to do so.

"I don't want to go back to Gianni's." Lovino said shortly. "You can but don't think I'll go."

Feiciano wrinkled his brow unhappily but nodded and sat back in his seat.

"It's not that I don't appreciate Gianni and Guiseppe but I don't want to go back to that street. Too much happened there and it's so dirty and packed."

Again, Feliciano nodded. "I understand." Or at least he hoped he did. He sighed and looked out the window but for once it was not an unhappy or heavy sigh, it was a sigh of contentment. He felt that he didn't spend enough alone time with his brother, whom he really did love dearly. He did truly miss the days in Italy when it had just been the two of them and there had been no death or violence and no guns. He wondered how Grandpa Marcus was faring in the old country and longed deep within to be with him. "Can we stop and get a sandwich?" He asked.

Lovino nodded and turned a street. "I know a good deli near." He said.

They came to a stop in front of Lovino's deli and after promising a kid two dollars to watch the car, went inside. The owner rushed out to meet them and gave them a good table by the window and even gave them half off. Before their rise to power, no one would have treated them that way and Feliciano remembered that was always grateful to the people who wen out of their way to help, even if it was out of fear or yearning for respect or even just for money.

They ate in silence for a while and then after choking down a particularly large gulp, Feliciano struck up a conversation about the prospects of that year's World Series. They had high stakes in the game, their bookies were taking bets left and right.

Lovino grinned, he had placed several bets himself, tough not against his brother. America was big on three things. Baseball, money and Gambling.

They talked for a bit, talking over everything except business and it was nice because it seemed as though most of their lives now involved business.

Feliciano missed having talks with his brother. In Italy, when their world had been small and they had never know of skyscrapers and New York, they had talked all of the time. They'd had little else to do. He wondered secretly if they could ever go back to that time or if they would spend their entire lives working and building.

He didn't really mind though, he still thought himself fortunate.

Lovino ordered a coke and then one for his brother and the two of them talked of Antonio.

"You know, the minute I saw that Spanish bastard on the boat, I knew he would be trouble!" Lovino said. "Now look! He's in bed in the hospital with all those pretty nurses and we're out working! Hmph!"

Feliciano laughed, not pointing out that it was only because of a bullet that Antonio was in the hospital. "I'm happy that he's doing well." He said. "I felt guilty."

Lovino shook his head. "You shouldn't. It was the Russian's fault."

"I know but I still feel responsible." Silence hung heavy in the air for a second before Lovino shrugged, clapped his brother on the back and guided him from is chair.

"Lets get home."

When they got back, things were in an uproar. Ludwig immediately pulled them away and told them that the Russian's had hit back and had gotten several men, including Roderich arrested.

"For what?" Lovino exploded.

"They had him charged with alcohol sales. He had a couple bottle's at home and of course he wasn't going to sell them but they still got him pinned with it. I went down and saw him a short time ago. He's mortified."

Gilbert, who was also in the room shrugged. "He can sit. We've got more important tings to worry about. I expect more from them."

"I do to." Ludwig turned to the brothers. "I highly recommend that neither of you travel without a guard from now on."

Feliciano nodded, he trusted Ludwig's judgment. "That would probably be best."

"Should we hit them back or wait for them to make the next movie?" Gilbert asked, itchy for some action.

"Give it two days." Feliciano said, thinking fast. "If they don't do anything for two days, make the next move. I don't want to come across as brash." He looked at his brother, who nodded. "And when you do, aim to harm Braginski's enterprises, make sales difficult for him. Spread the word that anyone who does business with the Russian's is moving against the Vargas family."

They nodded, understanding and took their leave. Braginski's move really was nothing more than an inconvenience, he was stalling. Feliciano wondered if he was running out of ideas and maybe even power. He hoped that that was the case.

**Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, I'm really sorry for the wait, there's been a number of reason, i had a few chapters already typed up and then my flash drive deleted them and i was so dejected that I lost the drive to re write them but now I'm back and I'll really try not to have such a wait between the chapters again. so, please enjoy this chapter!**

Their hit against Braginski worked beautifully. They successfully shut down huge, damaging portions of his empire. He was losing money and people left and right and Feliciano felt at the top of his game. He was thrilled with their accomplishment but still worried about a retaliation.

And then said retaliation came. It came in the form of a blast.

It was early in the morning that Feliciano decided to visit Antonio in the hospital. He had not done so for over a week and was feeling guilty. He asked Gilbert to drive him there and Gilbert agreed, saying that he too needed to visit the Spaniard.

Things might have been very different, had Feliciano not been in such good spirits. He was in such a good mood that he even asked to try his hand at driving again.

Had any factors been different, the out come might not have been so disastrous but as it was, Feliciano elected to drive that morning and Gilbert allowed it. Feliciano' recent success made him feel invincible and he was sure that no attack would come from inside the walls of his home.

The car was parked in the yard, not particularly protected, but that was only because there was little reason to protect it, it was so seldom used, that leaving it out in the open didn't even register as a danger in anyone's mind.

So when Feliciano opened the driver's side door, danger was the farthest thing from his mind. He laughed loudly and continued a joke in mixed Italian and English. The others in the yard laughed along at the punch line and someone else said something funny, renewing the laughter. Gilbert swung into the seat behind him and sat with his legs out, still talking to someone while Feliciano started up the car and less than a second later the front end blew up.

In a great fire ball, Gilbert was thrown from the car and Feliciano let out a scream. When the flames went down, both men were spotted lying on the grass. Gilbert was awake but Feliciano lay twisted about with his face in the dirt.

There were screams and yells and people rushed to check for life, all around the yard chaos erupted and order was not restored until someone ran to get Ludwig.

The man burst into Ludwig's office, where he sat reading over a paper with his jacket off. He too had been relaxing in the warm day and was at peace. He was startled by the man's panic stricken face.

"There's been and explosion!" The man cried. "The Don and your brother are hurt!"

Ludwig dropped what he was doing and raced after the man. He stopped with horror at the sight in the yard. Feliciano lay broken on the ground and few feet away, Gilbert writhed in agony over a broken leg.

"Get another car!" Ludwig cried, Kneeling at his brother's side to check the damage and then looking at Felciano with horror. "Is he still alive?" He asked.

One of the men nodded but Feliciano remained still.

"GET ANOTHER CAR!" He bellowed, when things moved too slow.

The car came around and they raced to the hospital. Ludwig was in controlled panic. His brother and his Don lay wounded and Feliciano had yet to wake up. He sat in the waiting room without even his jacket. Had he a calm enough mind, he would have been appalled to be out in public so under dressed but there was too much in his mind for him to consider such thoughts.

He furiously got up and paced, the hospital was so slow, he had heard nothing since arriving and he feared how Lovino would take the news. He was sure it would not be well and hat blood would be spilled.

Finally a nurse came forward and she invited him to come and see Gilbert. His brother lay in bed with his leg up in a cast and sling and his left arm bandaged. Ludwig swallowed and looked down at him but Gilbert gave him a grin. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Gilbert laughed. "The nurse says I'm lucky to be alive but I don't believe that, I'm just too awesome to die in one petty explosion." He laughed dramatically and then winced in pain, swearing profusely in German. "Ack!"

"What about your leg?" Ludwig asked.

"Broken and my arm is burned. I guess I hurt it dragging Feliciano out. But I'm glad I did because if not, he would have died." There was a fierce glint in Gilbert's eye as he said it. Almost like he wanted Ludwig to say that he'd done well.

Ludwig nodded and felt some weight lift off his chest. His brother was alive and would heal. He almost sank into a chair but stopped, remembering he still had to check on Feliciano. He wanted to know the condition the boy was in before he told Lovino.

Gilbert lay back and groaned. "They won't tell me anything about the boss, I kept asking but they kept ignoring me or telling me to focus on myself. Like I could do that. Go and check on him, will ya?"

Ludwig stood and nodded, he patted his brother's shoulder, promising he would be back soon and left to ask a nurse where Feliciano was. He was directed a few doors down he hall.

"He's still unconscious." The nurse said. She gave him a sad smile. "But he'll wake up soon. He's lucky your brother saved him but he took the brunt of the blast and he's going to have to stay here for a while."

Ludwig frowned and looked down at Feliciano. He lay in the bed with bandages covering his arms and face. "He'll be alright then?"

"Well we won't know for sure for a few days but it looks as though he will. He shielded his face with his arms and they took a lot of damage but he'll b glad he did because he saved his face."

Ludwig sighed again and Rubbed his temples. "Excuse me, I have to go and make a call." He found a phone in the hospital and after bribing the staff into letting him use it, the operator patched him in to Lovino, who had been away for the past two days making a deal with a Don in Chicago.

Lovino picked up. "Ciao?" There was a pause and a then a muffled. "Ehi, stai zitto, ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno!" Then another click and: "Si, quello che è? Chi è? Parlare ad alta voce, non riesco a sentire."

"Lovino, It's Ludwig."

There was a cheerful cry of delight. "Ludwig! The deal went perfectly, I'm with the boys in Don Fredo's billiard hall. We're celebrating. I'll smoke a cigar for you and Feli." there was another chorus of cheers behind him.

Ludwig waited for the cheers to subside before clearing his throat. "Listen to me, Braginski made his move, he attacked us. Listen, Feliciano is in the hospital. Get back to New York."

There was a pause and then Lovino pulled away from the mouth peice and yelled: "Tutti zitto! What's going on, is he hurt?" His voice was serious now and low.

"An explosive was planted in the car. It blew up when he started the engine. We think Braginski did it but we can't be sure. You need to get back as soon as you can, Feliciano is going to be in the hospital for a while and we need someone to run things right now."

There was a string of cursing and then a noise that sounded like someone chugging back a drink and finally": "I'm heading back now. I'll be in New York as fast as I can."

Lovino hung up and Ludwig sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and gazed out the window. The day had started out so nicely. He looked back at the sleeping Feliciano and then down at the linoleum floor. He had thought the ordeal was over but he had been wrong. For the first time he realized how under-dressed he was. His vest wasn't even buttoned. He checked his pocket watch and took one last look at Feliciano before leaving.

He had a lot of work to do. He had to prove that Braginski was behind the bombing before Lovino got back or there would be no investigation, just blood.

olsive was planted in the car. It blew up when he started the engine. We think Braginski did it but we can't be sure. You need to get back as soon as you can, Feliciano is going to be in the hospital for a while and we need someone to run things right now."

There was a string of cursing and then a noise that sounded like someone chugging back a drink and finally": "i'm heading back now. I'll be in New York as fast as I can."

Lovino hung up and Ludwig sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and gazed out the window. The day had started out so nicely. He looked back at the sleeping Feliciano and then down at the linoleum floor. He had thought the ordeal was over but he had been wrong. For the first time he realized how underdressed he was. His vest wasn't even buttoned. He checked his pocket watch and took one last look at Feliciano before leaving.

He had a lot of work to do. He had to prove that Braginski was behind the bombing before Lovino got back or there would be no investigation, just blood.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ehi, stai zitto, ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno: Hey, shut up, i need to talk to someone**

**Si, quello che è? Chi è? Parlare ad alta voce, non riesco a sentire: yes, what is t? who is it? speak loudly, i can't hear.**

**Tutti zitto: Shut up**

**all italian came from google translate so forgive me if it's not corect!**

**I'll really try to have the next chapter up within the next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, big thanks to invisibleamanda for pointing out the problem in the last chapter, I corrected it! Well, here's chapter 18, Lovino returns from Chicago and visits his brother!**

In the days it took Lovino to travel from Chicago to New York, Ludwig worked feverishly to try and prove it was Braginski that set the bomb but one thing always stumped him: they had men patrolling around the gates all night, at least four men at a time, ever since the trouble began, and surely they would have noticed some one sneaking in and tampering with the car. But no one had seen anything that night and it had to have been that night because the car had been driven just the day before.

Ludwig was stumped. For the life of him, he could not figure out how it had happened. He did, however have to guesses but neither were very appealing. His first was that one of their own men had been bought off and allowed someone in the gates and the other was that it had been one of tehir own man who'd planted the trap. Both were worrying.

In the days it took Lovino to make it home, he spent in a constant worry. They'd taken care of the police easily and passed the story off as a car wreck and paid off anyone still interested. Feliciano and Gilbert were recovering well in the hospital and although he had not been able to get in and visit them he had people constantly updating him.

When Lovino arrived he came an angry mess. He had sworn bitterly in Italian and even more worrying, he had refused a drink. He sat in Marcus's old chair and glowered at the wall opposite the desk before speaking. "Ludwig." He said after a long and heavy glare.

Ludwig swallowed before answering. "Yes?"

"Was it Braginski for sure?"

He hesitated before downing the rest of his own drink. "We don't know. I've tried contacting him but he won't answer me."

"Do we have reason to believe that it was?"

Ludwig hesitated, fearing Lovino's rashness. "I believe it was."

Lovino, who's shoulders were not broad enough to fill out the chair suddenly seemed to do so anyway. He sat, slightly slouched and poured himself a drink and slowly swirled it before setting it aside without drinking. "Hit him back." Ludwig tried to say something. "Find out who fixed the car and when you find that person, hit Braginski back for Antonio, my brother and your brother." He lifted the glass to his mouth and held it there, not drinking. "We tried peace with him, now let us try war."

Ludwig nodded slowly. "That's your final decision?"

"Si. Go and tell Roderich and the others."

"Ah, I think I should point out that we're very much under staffed. Your top caporegime is in the hospital and so is your brother."

Lovino gave him a glare. "Do it." Then, breaking eye contact, he swung up from his chair. "Call a car, I'm going to the hospital to visit my brother."

Ludwig did as he was told and sent a man to ring up a car. Then he went back into the office to find Lovino pulling on his jacket. "I'll be gone for a few hours, if need be, call the hospital."

Lovino swept from the house and to the car in quick marching steps and drove in silence, speaking only to tell the driver to stop at a flower shop so he could buy his brother a gift and then telling the driver to wait outside the hospital. The driver grunted and pulled out a newspaper.

Lovino had checked ahead to see where Felciano's room was and therefor bypassd the fron desk in his hast but he stopped outside Feliciano's room to compose himself. If his brother was already in pain he didn't need to see his older brother a disheveled wreck.

He pushed open the door and smiled hoping to make Feliciano happy. "Feli?" He called.

"Ah, Lovino!" His brother was sitting up in bed talking to a pretty nurse. "Margret, this is my big brother!" The nurse blushed and tried to back out of the room.

Once she was gone, Lovino rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Ah, better." He took the flowers with a smile. "I've had a lot of visiters to keep my mind occupied and the nurses are all very pretty. How was Chicago?"

Then speaking in Italian Lovino explained his success in Chicago and Feliciano clapped for him and cheered. "Oh, that's wonderful!" Despite his inguries, he pulled his brother into a hug. "Wonderful!"

Still worried, Lovino sat back in his seat. "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Of coarse." A wind blew in through the open window and Feliciano laughed. "I feel much better."

"That's good." Lovino paused. "Feli, you know that some one had to betray us for that bomb to have been planted."

A troubled look passed over his younger brother's face. "Si, I know. Do you have any idea who it was?"

"Not yet, but mark me, when I find out, they'll pay. I'm having Ludwig investigate right now." Lovino put a hand on his brother's. "I mean it."

"I know you do but. . . I just hate the idea that it was one of our friends." Feliciano said hanging his head. "I hate it so much."

"I know."

"Sometimes I wish we had stayed in Italy. I know we'd still be poor but you would never have had to kill that man."

Lovino flinched, not only because he hated thinking of the man he'd killed but also because he was shocked by his brother's revelation.

"Guisseppe would still be alive and Antonio would not be so hurt. Maybe us coming to America was the wrong decision. We're rich now but what's the point of being rich if we have nothing else? Money doesn't make me happy. I'd be just as happy in a garden as I am here at a party. Feel that for all we've gained, we've lost just as much. Friends, family and life. You know, back in Italy we always went to church, Father Lorenzo's church but since coming here I have not been more than twice! I work all of the time and I am not free, I must constantly bee worried that the man on the street might take my life. At home, we had friends and something more. I don't feel it here in America. This life is so different, so much bigger. Do you feel it Lovino? You must!"

Lovino shivered. "I don't feel it. What we have here is better. We are never hungry and we have nice clothes and a big house. We have two. . . well one now, but a _car!_ In Italy, there would never be a chance of that! We are so much better and even though we did bad things to get this far, it was only because we had to!"

"Did you know that to become head of the family, Grandpa had to kill the man that started it? He killed him and took his empire."

"Before grandpa, it wasn't an empire and we've made it even bigger from what he did!"

"But must it be won with blood? Isn't there another way?"

"No Feli, there's not. Those who have nothing have to fight and we fought and now we have things we never would have dreamed of."

Feliciano sat back unhappily. "I still feel that we lost more than we gained."

"I know, but think of it this way, our children will be true Americans and they will live with the best of what America has to offer. They will never know a dirt floor beneath their feet or feel the ache of hunger. They will never have clothes with holes or even mends because we worked and gave it to them."

A faint smile crept onto Feliciano's face. "That's true." He looked up and the smile widened. "You're right, maybe our earnings are not for us but for the future."

Lovino nodded. "I know I will always be weighed down by the past. I killed a man, that will never leave me but I never wanted you to feel that burden."

"I know but I am your brother and I must."

With pain in his heart, Lovino leaned forward and kissed his brother's forehead. "I love you, Feli and because I love you, you must know that there is no way you can ask me to set aside my revenge."

Feliciano nodded and lay back. "Do what you must."

"I will." Lovino stood up and looked down at his brother with a look that he reserved for no one else before leaving the room. He would do what he needed to do. He would take care of his brother.

Lovino returned to the house and called Ludwig to his office. "We're going to find our traitor and put an end to this Braginski business once and for all. I'm counting on you to find the traitor."

Ludwig nodded. "I will."

"I know you Love my brother perhaps as much as your own, that is why I feel I can trust you with this."

Ludwig was startled, Lovino had always showed him coldness before. It was a surprisingly grown up decision on his part. Marcus had been right, they were full of surprises.

**Thanks for reading!  
I may start updating regualrly on Sundays so keep a look out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Got another chapter for you! This time you get to learn a bit about Ludwig! And from now on i think I'll do my updating on Sundays because I have a lot of work and this will be the easiest way to get things done! Thanks for reading! Please enjoy :)**

Ludwig had several suspects, although he doubted all of them. First was his own brother who had agreed to letting Feliciano drive, but he didn't see him as capable of betraying the family. He had, after all, saved Feliciano and gotten hurt himself.

He crossed his brother's name off the list in front of him. The next was Francis who had spent the previous night at the house but he doubted him too. Francis had little to no interest of understanding of family affairs and posed little threat. But on the other hand they knew little about the man and that left possibilities.

The last person on his list was Roderich. He tapped his pencil over the name. He didn't see any reason for Roderich to betray the family and surely he wasn't low end enough to do something to underhanded. But there again, Roderich was not close with anyone in the family and he had always been cold.

Ludwig sat back in his seat and rubbed his temples. His last was driving him insane. A light breez blew in through the window and lifted the curtains, reminding him that e gave the list one last look before tucking it away in his shirt pocket and grabbing his coat. He needed to get out.

Tossing his coat over his shoulder he left the room. All things aside, Lovino had been surprisingly unaggressive about his investigation. The Italian had only pestered him once and now seemed completely comfortable letting Ludwig handle the work himself.

He strolled around the grounds, thinking mechanically. It seemed now that that was all he did. It had warmed up into summer and the air was too hot for him to comfortably wear his jacket. He set it on a table and walked through the garden.

Roderich was his main suspect. He didn't think Francis capable, the man was simply too silly. He thought that it was just the French in him. But he didn't want it to be Roderich. Despite his stoic distance, Ludwig liked the man. He was a good, hard worker and that was one of the things he most valued in a person.

Sighing he spotted a bench and sat down.

He wondered vaguely if he had payed Marcus back yet, he'd worked for the family for several years now and he'd done all manner of things both lawyer like and unscrupulous. He wondered if either Feliciano or Lovino understood the obligation he felt towards the man and by default to them as well. Feliciano may have.

He did not remember the Germany of his childhood. His father had taken him and his brother to America before the Great War. His brother remembered, he knew that but he only had a few vague memories. Most of what he remembered was set in a German corner of New York.

His father had been hard working and proud but things had been hard. When the war came, many people did not want the services of a German. He could not find work anywhere and the three of them had fallen into poverty. That was when they had met a rising member of a small Sicilian community. Marcus. Marcus had not cared that they were German and helped them immensely. From early childhood he remembered his father's friend as a great man and when his father passed, Marcus continued helping him and his brother and for that he would be forever grateful.

Having rested enough, he picked up his coat and whet to tell Lovino of his main suspect.

Lovino listened to him quietly. "You really think it was him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure of anything but he seemed the most likely.

Lovino nodded sagely but scowled. "I see. Call Roderich to come and speak to us tomorrow.""

"I can do it now he's in the building."

Lovino teetered for a moment. "Alright, now is as good a time as ever. Go and get that bastard."

Ludwig did as he was told, ignoring Lovino's cursing. He'd long grown accustomed to his flagrant overuse of profanity. He found Roderich in the library, going over some paperwork.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking up.

Ludwig swallowed, wanting to be wrong. "Don Lovino wants to speak to you."

Roderich gave him a raised eyebrow. "What for?"

"I don't know, He didn't say."

Sighing, Roderich closed his ledger book. "Alright." The exited the room and headed back to Lovino's office.

Roderich stood in front of the desk, declining the chair offered to him. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

Lovino nodded and shot a glance at Ludwig who had taken a seat next to the open window. "Feliciano is badly hurt." He said. Roderich nodded. "And as you know, a bomb was placed in his car, meaning that it was not an accident and that someone intentionally meant to do him harm." There was a moment's hesitation. "We just need to ask you a few questions. Where were you the night before?"

Roderich's eyebrows came together. "I was in the library." He said. "Am I a suspect."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Maybe. We aren't for sure. Right now this is just rutein questioning."

Roderich bristled indignantly. "I see, well I was doing paperwork in the library that night."

"Did you see anyone on the lawn who wasn't supposed to be there?"

"No, the library windows face the back yard, not the front."

Ludwig watched Roderich's face intently. "Was anyone else in the library while you were there?"

"I suppose one of two people might have come through I don't really know."

"Any names you can give?"

"I'm sorry, I was very much immersed in my work."

Ludwig frowned. He knew enough about Roderich to know that he became oblivious to the world when he was focused on work. "I see." He got up and stood with his back to the window, enjoying the sun privately. "Well, I can't think of anything else." He said nodding at Lovino. "Do you have any more questions?"

Lovino shook his head but his eyes were narrowed. "You can go." He said, folding his hands and escorting them under his chin.

Roderich gave a curt nod as Ludwig escorted him to the door. "Thank you for your time."

Once the door was closed, they gave it a few minutes before Ludwig poured himself a drink. "What do you think?" He asked.

"His story has a lot of loop holes." Lovino examined his nails as he spoke. "Have someone tail him. I don't care wh but after a week report back to me."

Ludwig nodded. "Right away." He turned and started towards the door when Lovino called out after him.

"Oh, and Ludwig? Go and visit my brother, he's been asking for you."

Startled he nodded. "Of coarse." He felt a little guilt. He hadn't been to visit Feliciano for a few days.

"Oh, and write my Grandfather. I didn't tell him about this mess."

"I'll do that." He almost asked why he didn't write himself but stooped, it wasn't his place to ask and anyway, they had made some goo headway.

**Hope you all liked the bit about Ludwig's father and the Vargas brother's Grandfather, I've hinted and mentioned how he feels like he owes Marcus, but I didn't feel that I'd really explained it. **

**Thanks for reading update will be on Sunday!**


End file.
